Fic interactive
by Lucius Snape
Summary: Harry est obligé de s'unir à Snape qui est vampire... Pour le reste, c'est à vous de me dicter la ligne à suivre...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous… Je m'étais promis de ne plus écrire par manqué de temps, mais je n'ai pas su tenir, heureusement pour vous. Donc voici le début d'une nouvelle histoire tordue de mon esprit…

**Et comme je voulais faire différent, j'ai eu l'idée de faire une fic interractive. Donc, se sera vos reviews qui me guideront pour l'écriture des chapitres suivants. Je prendrai en compte vos demandes, vos idées, vos commentaires pour écrire la suite de l'histoire. C'est donc à vous de choisir vers ou s'en va l'histoire.**

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Ne tiens pas compte de tous les éléments des livres. En autre chose, les horcruxes n'existent pas mais la connexion entre Harry et Voldemort, oui. Vous verrez au fur et à mesure de votre lecture.

* * *

Depuis la chute du mage noir, beaucoup de choses avaient changés dans la communauté magique. Bien sur, tous étaient maintenant beaucoup moins anxieux faces à l'avenir et en remerciaient leur Héro. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère. Le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais rien fait comme les autres n'avait pas été épargné par le sort encore une fois. À la destruction de Voldemort, la connexion qui existait entre eux l'avait fait réceptacle des pouvoirs du Lords. Il était maintenant extrêmement puissant et sa magie était hors de son contrôle. Une force obscure prenait parfois le dessus sur lui, le rendant hargneux et refusant de se soumettre de quelque façon que se soit. C'est pourquoi le ministre Scrimgeour avait demandé à ce qu'il soit enfermé dans une pièce ou ses pouvoirs étaient totalement annihilés. Surtout que très peu de gens savait qu'une autre prophétie existait qui était très inquiétante. Elle avait été prononcé seulement quelques semaines avant qu'Harry ne défasse Voldemort une fois pour toute et elle disait :

_« Les forces du mal anéantie, une nouvelle force noire verra le jour. Ces pouvoirs seront craints de tous. Il agira au grand jour. Faisant trembler et gémir sous sa main. »_

Les nouveaux pouvoir d'Harry Potter avait immédiatement fait peur au ministère, voyant en lui le nouveau mage noir prophétisé.

Les morts, la guerre avait fait tant de morts dans les deux camps, mais pour Harry, c'était celles de Ron, Maugrey, Fred et Bill Weasley, sa Ginny et aussi Hagrid qui lui avaient fait le plus de mal. Il se reprochait de n'avoir pu les sauver, de ne pas avoir été plus rapide pour détruire Voldemort. Et même si autour de lui on lui répétait qu'il n'y était pour rien que c'était les risques de la guerre, il ne les écoutait pas. C'était se qui renforçait la rage qui l'envahissait un peu plus chaque jour. Ça et le fait d'être enfermer, isoler des autres et présenter comme une bête de foire exceptionnelle.

Hermione avait terminée ses études et étaient maintenant traductrice d'anciens manuscrits écrit en runes pour les convertir en un langage pouvant être lu de tous. Ses livres contenaient bien souvent des potions perdues avec le temps ou des sortilèges. Elle adorait son emploi qui lui permettait d'avoir encore le nez dans les bouquins et d'apprendre toujours. Et se travail lui faisait oublier la perte de son amour, du rouquin qui avait péri en se jetant devant le sortilège qui lui était destiné à elle.

Bien qu'elle venait voir chaque jour son ami pour discuter avec lui ou l'encourager, elle était peiné de voir qu'il était rendu tel un animal de cirque, surtout que Scrimgeour s'amusait à laisser défiler les gens devant le survivant sous prétexte que le monde devait avoir la chance de remercier leur sauveur.

Un mois passa et en revenant d'une de ses visites, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait laisser la situation continuer ainsi pour son ami.

- Miss Granger, content de vous revoir, un thé, un bonbon au citron.

- Merci Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle en s'installant.

- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas ici simplement par courtoisie, je crois même que c'est à propos d'Harry que vous êtes dans mon bureau.

- C'est exact, vous avez raison, professeur. Ça situation est totalement inadmissible. Il est traité comme une bête de foire alors qu'il devrait pouvoir enfin vivre une vie normale.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Miss Granger, mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. C'est pouvoir son immense et la seule solution que le ministre accepterait pour le sortir de sa cellule magique serait qu'il soit soumis à un maître qui réussirait à contenir ses pouvoirs.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre, hésita la jeune femme.

- Qu'il devienne le compagnon d'un vampire par exemple… Mais serait-ce le désir d'Harry ?

- Certainement plus que la situation présente. Mais je ne connais aucun vampire qui accepterait d'aider Harry pour ce qu'il est et non pour sa célébrité.

- J'ai quelques connaissances, mais être certain qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas Harry à mauvais escient, c'est une autre histoire, sauf peut-être pour un d'entre eux.

- Connaitrais-je ces personnes, peut-être que simplement en ayant une bonne discussion avec eux nous pourrions améliorer le sort d'Harry.

- Voyons Miss Granger, je vous reconnais bien là, souri le directeur. Mais voyez-vous, si vous ne connaissez pas l'état réel de ses personnes c'est parc e qu'elles désirent que le secret demeure vous savez.

- Et vous, vous ne pourriez pas… bien disons… Intervenir un peu ?

Albus attrapa un bonbon au citron et le développa lentement faisant mine de réfléchir.

- S'il vous plait, pour Harry ? implora la jeune femme.

- Je pourrais très bien parler à une de ses personnes, qui est toujours célibataire en ce moment, mais… Êtes-vous vraiment certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez pour Harry ?

- Il ne peut pas continuer à être exposer comme une bête de foire professeur, il faut absolument trouver une solution.

- Je vais donc voir ce que je peux faire et je vous en redonne des nouvelles Miss Granger.

- Merci beaucoup, je suis certaine qu'Harry appréciera les efforts que vous déployez pour lui.

- Ça, j'en suis moins certain, se moqua le vieil homme, mais on verra. Ne dit-on pas qu'entre deux maux faut choisir le moindre…

C'est donc une Hermione très intrigué qui reprit son chemin. Se demandant ce qu'avait bien voulu insinuer le directeur dans sa dernière phrase et qui pouvait bien être la personne dont il parlait.

**Dans le bureau du directeur**

- C'est absolument absurde comme idée et je ne comprends même pas comment cette idée à bien pu germer dans votre esprit.

- Depuis un certain temps que j'y pense et je suis de plus en plus convaincu que de la compagnie vous ferais le plus grand bien.

- Peut-être, mais certainement pas celle de Potter. Il est hors de question que je me lie à ce morveux.

- Severus, mon cher enfant, vous avez beaucoup plus de cœur que cela. Vous ne le laisserez pas rester dans cette cellule tout en sachant que vous avez la chance de lui offrir une vie normale.

- Une vie normale ? pensez-vous réellement qu'une vie avec un vampire soit des plus normales. Vous devriez savoir que ce n'est rien de commun.

- Oui, mais c'est beaucoup mieux que de vivre enfermé comme une bête et vous le savez très bien.

- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit Albus ? Comment une vie à mes côtés pourrait être bien alors que vous savez qu'il n'y a qu'insultes et haine entre nous.

- Voyons, ce n'était plus si pire que ça durant la dernière année d'Harry à l'école et j'ai cru que la guerre vous avait rapproché un peu. Que maintenant vous vous tolériez un peu mieux.

- Entre se tolérer et passer sa vie ensemble il y a une grande marge.

- Que je suis certain que vous saurez franchir. C'est donc décidé, je vais voir le ministre dès demain matin première heure pour lui faire par de la nouvelle et prendre les arrangements nécessaires avec lui. Merci d'avoir accepté si gentiment Severus, dit l'homme sage en se levant, montrant ainsi que la conversation était terminée.

_« Non, mais je n'ai jamais rien accepté, moi… Il vient encore de me rouler le vieux fou... Comme si je voulais avoir se damné Potter pour le restant de ma très longue vie à mes côtés… »_

**Flash Back**

**Il y a quelques années de cela…**

- _Severus mon fidèle, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi. Je veux que tu ailles en Transylvanie pour voir s'il n'y aura pas moyen d'avoir les vampires de notre côté. Ils seraient des alliés plus que redoutables et ils possèdent immortalité que je cherche tant._

- _Oui maître, fit l'homme en faisant la révérence._

- _Part immédiatement, je veux leur accord au plus vite._

- _Bien, fit-il avant de se retourner et quitter la salle ou Voldemort l'avait convoqué._

_La mission donnée ne se passa malheureusement pas sans heurt, le pauvre enseignant en potion de Poudlard échappa une de ses rares obligations. Bien qu'il ait averti Dumbledore de l'endroit ou il allait, rien n'avait préparé le vieil homme à ce qu'il trouverait au retour de son espion. En effet, l'homme revint dans un état lamentable et pour cause, il était maintenant rendu un vampire lui aussi et s'était refusé de prendre en chasse un humain pour se nourrir et régénérer ses forces. Il était donc en grand manque d'hémoglobine faisant en sorte que son état mental approchait de celui d'un prédateur dangereux. Albus Dumbledore lui procura donc à partir de se jour des substitues sanguin provenant d'animaux de toutes sortes pour le contenter en attendant une meilleure solution._

_Bien sur, Voldemort fut très irrité de l'échec de la mission, mais au moins, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir au moins une créature immortelle à ses côté, ne se doutant pas que son disciple était de l'autre camp. Pour Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom, c'était une grande victoire, car comme chacun sait, un vampire est le seul maître de sa destiné._

**Fin du flash back**

**Au ministère **

- Hermione ! que viens-tu faire ici une deuxième fois dans la même journée ? demanda un jeune homme.

- Harry, j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

- Quoi, je vais mourir bientôt ?

Depuis que le jeune homme était enfermé et il déprimait incroyablement, au point ou la mort se voulait la meilleure avenue à son avis. Il en avait discuté souvent avec la brunette et chaque fois, elle ne réussissait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Sa seule et unique obsession pour le moment était de mourir mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre en étant constamment surveillé de la sorte.

- Harry, j'ai été voir le professeur Dumbledore et…

- Il ne peut rien faire, il n'a plus assez d'influence sur le ministre, coupa le jeune homme.

- Laisse-moi parler un peu, soupira-t-elle. Il te reste une chance, c'est mince, ce n'est pas parfait, mais au moins tu ne serais plus dans cette cage et tu pourrais récupérer tes pouvoirs.

- Et c'est quoi cette idée, car c'est hors de question que je me mette à louanger le ministre comme il me le demande simplement pour sortir d'ici. Je ne suis pas un menteur et je ne lui donnerai pas la gloire qu'il veut sans la mérité.

- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est un peu plus compliqué. C'est… Bien il faudrait que…

- Hermione, arrête de tourner autour du pot. C'est quoi l'idée.

- Il suffirait que tu te retrouves sous la tutelle d'une personne qui pourrait contrôler tes pouvoirs qui serait en quelque sorte maître de toi.

- Un esclave… Tu veux faire de moi un esclave… Mais ça ne va pas ?

- Non, pas un esclave mais…

- QUOI ALORS ? hurla-t-il en commençant à perdre patience.

- Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons apprit sur les vampires en DCFM.

- Qu'ils sucent du sang pour se nourrir… Qu'ils sont presque immortels… Qu'ils peuvent se transforment en chauve-souris à volonté… Qu'ils sont dangereux…Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

- Et comment rendre un vampire inoffensif ?

- Je crois que je ne te suis pas !

- Bien si le vampire n'est pas obligé de chasser pour se nourrir, il devient inoffensif, sauf si on s'attaque à sa réserve de sang personnelle.

- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?... Non… Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je devienne la bouffe d'un vampire… Et puis de toute façon, je ne connais aucun vampire, donc c'est impossible.

- Harry… Je viens juste de te dire que j'ai discuté avec Dumbledore et lui, il connait toutes sortes de personne, même des vampires. Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas à rester enfermer ici et tu pourrais avoir une vie presque normale.

- En étant soumis à un vampire, soupira-t-il.

- Si tu aurais écouté les cours, tu saurais que le lien entre vampire et son compagnon est extrêmement particulier et que la magie fait en sorte qu'ils deviennent fort uni.

Hermione lui expliqua ensuite de long en large ce qu'elle savait de la relation entre vampire et calice. Autant le don de sang, que la proximité qui découlerait d'une telle relation en passant par la relation de couple très forte qui uni les deux êtres. Elle lui donna tous les avantages de cette union, lui expliquant par le fait même combien il serait privilégié car le plus pur des amours peuvent découler d'une telle relation si les deux protagonistes y mettent du sien.

Après un long moment de silence ou les mots d'Hermione faisaient leur chemin dans la tête du jeune homme, ce dernier fini par dire :

- Donc si je résume, je devrai devenir la bouffe d'une créature de la nuit pour pouvoir avoir un semblant de liberté.

- Harry, soupira-t-elle, il ne faut pas que tu vois cela comme une sentence. L'union vampire/calice est merveilleuse, sinon ce serait te condamné à l'enfer pour l'éternité. La magie opère énormément pour facilité les choses et vous poussez un vers l'autre. Tu sentiras le besoin de plaire à ton vampire et lui, il sentira le besoin de te protéger et prendre soin de toi.

- Si tu le dis Mione, soupira-t-il.

Le ministre ne fut pas des plus heureux en apprenant que le survivant ne serait plus son attraction. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas revenir sur sa parole, parole qu'il avait dite en pensant que jamais un vampire accepterait de s'unir au jeune homme simplement pour le sortir de sa cellule. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu connaissance qu'il existait un vampire résidant aussi près sur son territoire. Depuis le temps de Grindelwald, les vampires s'étaient retirés de l'Angleterre pour se réfugier en Écosse ou ailleurs par désir de tranquillité et pour ne pas être exterminé ou soumis à l'esclavage en tant que créature hybride. Et comme il n'y avait jamais eu de cas de victime de vampirisation dans la région du vivant du ministre, rien ne pouvait lui faire croire en leur existence près de lui.

Il devait donc capitulé devant la demande de Dumbledore et accepté que son jouet d'exposition soit libéré pour s'unir à un vampire. Mais il n'offrit pas la liberté aussi facilement à Harry Potter. Il voulait être certain que le jeune homme deviendrait effectivement calice et non qu'il se sauverait pour se cacher Merlin sait ou dans l'attente de temps meilleur. Le ministre imposa donc une condition, celle que la morsure devant mener le jeune homme à devenir calice, donc, le début du rituel, se fasse devant lui.

Harry était dans un état de grande panique. Il n'était plus certain que ce soit la meilleure solution pour lui de devenir calice. En effet, il venait de découvrir qui serait son vampire et il savait très bien que le passé n'était pas en sa faveur. Snape le haïssait il en était certain et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier avait accepté de le prendre pour nourriture à moins que ce ne soit que par désir de vengeance. Il avait bien reconnu devant Hermione que leur relation s'était à peu près calmé durant les entrainements avant la chute de Voldemort, mais de là à devenir calice de Snape, il n'en était plus sur.

Malgré ses craintes, il fit honneur au courage des griffondors (ou leur stupidité selon Snape) et accepta l'union qui s'offrait à lui et qui lui présenterait une certaine liberté.

Et comme la transformation pour devenir calice est exigeante, il dormit ensuite plus de vingt-quatre heures consécutives dans le lit de Severus, dans sa résidence de Spinner's End, ou l'homme l'avait transporté dès qu'il eu fini de s'abreuver au cou du jeune homme. Pendant son sommeil, le vampire discuta avec Dumbledore de certaines choses à mettre en place pour le bonheur du jeune homme et son bien être.

- Puis mon cher, comment as-tu trouvé son sang ?

- Albus, vous savez très bien qu'il est excellent et rempli de magie, il est donc évident qu'il me comble entièrement, et cela, même si je n'ai prélevé qu'une minime quantité.

- C'est parfait alors.

- Si vous le dites, mais je vous répète que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de prendre Potter avec moi. Ce n'est qu'un gamin imbu de lui-même et qui me causera plus de soucis qu'autres choses.

- Severus, vous devez voir au-delà des apparences un peu. Harry n'est pas celui que tu crois. Laisse-lui une chance, je suis certain que vous serez bien ensemble. Faut simplement que tu apprennes à le connaitre et que tu lui laisses un peu de liberté.

- Et prendre le risque qu'il fasse tout explosé autour de lui ou qu'il finisse par se faire tuer, non merci, rétorqua le vampire.

- Toujours aussi de mauvaise fois, ricana le vieil homme. Une chance que je te connais bien, car sinon je penserais que tu as accepté uniquement pour ton compte personnel et sans penser à lui.

- Il est vrai que son sang est merveilleux, mais je ne me serais jamais abaisser à le prendre comme calice si j'avais eu réellement le choix.

- C'était la meilleure solution pour lui, cependant, je reste convaincu que vous y trouverez tous les deux votre compte dans cette relation. Prends soins de lui, vous réaliserez de grandes choses tous les deux ensembles.

Lorsque Harry fini par se réveiller, il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était plus dans sa cellule et qu'il était dans un lieu inconnu. La chambre était spacieuse, le lit très confortable et grand et un feu réchauffait la pièce suffisamment pour y être très confortable. Mais ce qu'il le surprit le plus à son réveil, c'est de ne plus avoir besoin de ses lunettes, sa vue était parfait, il voyait tous les détails sans aucun flou. C'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'il était désormais calice et pas n'importe quel, non, celui de son détesté ex-professeur de potion.

Sentant le désarroi de son calice, immédiatement Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre pour voir et rassurer malgré lui le jeune homme. Il se maudissait intérieurement que son besoin de protection soit déjà aussi bien implanté en lui. Il aurait volontiers laissé tomber cette partie du contrat s'il avait pu. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en remerciant Merlin que personne ne le voit ainsi.

- Potter, dit-il en s'assoyant sur le lit près du jeune homme. Je peux savoir ce qui vous trouble autant présentement ?

- Bah…

- Très éloquent de votre part, mais pourriez-vous en dire plus ?

Voyant que le Survivant ne dirait rien pour le moment, il prit la parole.

- Potter, nous sommes tous les deux prit dans cette relation, il nous faudra donc faire notre part d'effort chacun de son côté. Comme je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un autour de moi, je vous demande un peu de temps d'adaptation puisque j'ai ma routine de bien implanté depuis si longtemps.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête au même moment ou son estomac décida de gargouiller.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps pour toi de te nourrir, ironisa Snape en se levant. Suivez-moi, je vous guide jusqu'à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'Harry vint pour les lever, il remarqua qu'il n'était qu'en sous-vêtement. Son visage se colora immédiatement d'une teinte rouge écarlate. Mais comme il avait pu prévoir son malaise, Severus lui tendait déjà un pantalon et un t-shirt.

- Merci, bredouilla le calice en se dépêchant d'enfiler le linge.

Sur la table de la cuisine reposait des mets de toutes sortes en grandes quantités. Lorsqu'il les remarqua, les yeux d'Harry s'arrondir. Il se demandait s'il serait capable de faire honneur à toute cette nourriture.

- Je ne connais pas encore vos gouts, alors j'ai demandé à Détritus, mon elfe de maison, de vous préparez un peu de tout. N'aillez crainte, votre corps s'habituera rapidement à prendre de grande quantité de nourriture pour pouvoir me nourrir convenablement.

- Heu… Combien… Comment…

- Une fois par jours devrait être excellent, votre sang est très énergisant et revigorant pour moi. Donc l'idéal serait que je prenne ma ration tous les matins au levé.

- Mais vous n'avez rien prit ce matin ?

- Non, en effet, mais c'est simplement parce que je voulais que vous vous nourrissiez un peu avant. Comme votre corps n'est pas encore tout à fait habitué, les premiers jours vous vous fatiguerez rapidement après la morsure et vous dormirez énormément.

- Donc je devais manger avant de repartir pour le pays des rêves !

- Exact.

Harry continua de manger tout en picorant dans chaque plat pour gouter à tout. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, Severus le reguida vers la chambre pour pouvoir s'abreuvé de se délicieux nectar salvateur pour lui.

* * *

**Voilà pour le départ... Et la suite, vous la voulez comment... Je parle de quoi... C'est à vous de choisir et de me dicter la ligne à suivre pour cette histoire...**


	2. Chapter 2

Premièrement un gros merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et à ceux qui ont posté une review. C'est fort encourageant de voir que mon idée de fic interactive est appréciée.

Parmi les suggestions reçues, vous trouverez dans ce chapitre une meilleure description de l'influence des pouvoirs de Voldemort sur Harry et comment son caractère s'en trouve légèrement modifié. Mais pas trop non plus car je veux garder son coté fragile d'un jeune homme qui n'a pas eu d'enfance normal.

Ensuite je vous donne la finalisation du lien vampire/calice (_info pour homophobe ou ceux qui n'aime pas ce genre de relation, cette fic présente des relations entre deux hommes_)

Bien sur, pour la recommandation de développer la relation vampire/calice, vous en retrouverez un peu à chaque chapitre puisque ma fic est basé sur ça.

Dernièrement, je tiens à vous présentez toutes mes excuses. Il est possible que vous trouviez quelques fautes que je n'aurais pas remarquées lors de mes relectures. C'est totalement involontaire de ma part.

* * *

Les premiers jours, Harry les passa à dormir et manger comme Snape le lui avait dit. Et comme l'homme n'avait jamais été connu pour sa diplomatie, lorsque venait le temps de se nourrir, il ne faisait que dire au garçon d'aller s'étendre et il le mordait sans plus de cérémonie. Une bonne journée, Harry en eu assez de ses manières un peu cavalière. La rage monta en lui et de fort vent se firent sentir dans la pièce, levant au passa les bouquins qui trainaient sur les meubles. Severus, prit au dépourvu, reçu même le manuel de _potions extrêmes_ derrière la tête.

- PAR SALAZAR ! hurla-t-il. Je peux savoir se qui se passe ?

- Je le savais que tu avais accepté uniquement pour te servir de moi, rétorqua le jeune homme hargneusement.

- De quoi vous parlez Potter ?

- Votre mère ne vous a pas apprit à demander avant de vous servir ?

- Le respect Potter, je vous interdis de parler de ma mère ainsi. Et je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi vous parler.

- Depuis que je suis ici, vous ne faites que me dire de m'étendre et vous prenez votre ration sans prévenir. Je ne suis pas que de la nourriture. Ça serait trop exiger pour vous que de demander la permission avant ou à tout le moins vous informer si je suis prêt ?

Comprenant enfin ce que voulais son calice, Severus ravala quelques remarques acerbes qu'il avait envie de formulé. Son besoin de protection lui dictait que ce ne serait pas bon pour son protégé s'il se laissait aller à l'humilier en plus. Il s'installa donc près de lui et inspira profondément avant de répondre.

- Potter, il faut

- Non, je m'appelle Harry, souvenez-vous en !

- Harry, donc, soupira l'homme en essayant de garder patience. Il faut que vous appreniez à parler avant que tout sorte en rage. Il suffisait de le dire et j'aurais changé mon approche, tout simplement. Je vous l'ai dit, il nous faut un temps d'adaptation tous les deux.

- Facile à dire pour vous, mais moi j'en ai assez d'être perçu comme un jouet par tous, avant c'était Voldemort, puis ensuite le ministre et maintenant c'est vous. J'en ai marre de tout ça.

En voyant la teinte rosée que prenait les joues du jeune homme, Severus comprit aussi qu'il parlait de la première fois ou ils s'étaient unis ensemble pour finaliser le lien vampire/calice.

**Flash Back**

_C'était le deuxième jour de l'arrivé d'Harry à Spinner's End, immédiatement après la morsure, Severus senti qu'il devait finaliser le lien rapidement. Il s'empara donc de la bouche de son calice malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Étant un peu plus fort physiquement, le vampire l'immobilisa facilement contre le matelas en le recouvrant de son corps et entourant les poignets du jeune homme de ses grandes mains. En vain, Harry se débattit quelques temps mais ses énergies étaient trop maigres pour réellement y faire quoi que se soit._

_Dès qu'il senti son calice cesser de bouger, Snape le déshabilla rapidement en faisant de même pour lui. Et après un minimum de préparation, il s'installa en lui. Le jeune homme ressenti une douleur intense, comme un déchirement, mais son cri fut étouffé par la bouche qui couvrait la sienne. Severus interpréta mal le geste de recul du brun, le prenant pour un consentement à commencer à se déplacer en lui, ce qu'il fit avec impatience. Se sentant revivre à chaque coup de bassin, signe que le lien se finalisait parfaitement, l'enseignant s'en donnait à cœur joie et pilonnait avec ardeur son partenaire. Et lorsqu'il passa une main entre eux pour assouvir le plus jeune, rapidement ce dernier rendit les armes._

_Simultanément le plus âgé explosa aussi et dès qu'il eu fini sa tâche, il recouvrit le plus jeune en lui intimant l'ordre de dormir, que le lien était maintenant parfaitement en place. Puis il sorti de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Harry roulé en boule la larme à l'œil._

**Fin du Flash back**

Severus savait très bien qu'il avait été quelques peu grossier en quittant la chambre immédiatement cette fois là_._ Mais en même temps, l'aura de son calice lui dictait que ce dernier voulait être seul. C'était un couteau à deux tranchants comme situation, d'un côté il aurait dû resté, de l'autre son instinct lui disait de partir. Mais à part de ça, il ne voyait pas en quoi le jeune homme pouvait se plaindre, il l'avait satisfait selon lui.

Voyant que le petit brun ne parlait plus, il ouvrit la bouche :

- Harry, j'étais certain que tu désirais rester seul, enfin c'est ce que mon instinct me dictait.

- Oui, en effet je voulais être seul, je veux encore être seul. Mais je suis malheureusement coincé ici avec un vampire qui ne pense qu'à lui et pour qui je ne suis qu'une catin et de la bouffe_. _

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, fit l'homme en insistant sur le prénom de son compagnon. Vous n'êtes pas que de la nourriture et un jouet sexuel pour moi. Je m'y prends peut-être mal mais ce n'est pas mon intention de vous utilisez ainsi.

Potter savait qu'il avait certainement fallu à l'homme mettre tout son orgueil de côté pour lui parler ainsi et que c'était sa façon de s'excuser, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se sentait mal, il s'ennuyait énormément de Ginny, ses caresses, ses mots doux. Bref, tout le contraire de l'homme devant lui présentement.

- C'était ma première fois, bafouilla-t-il.

- Comment aurais-je puis le savoir ? questionna l'autre interloqué par sa découverte.

- En demandant, simplement en demandant, rétorqua durement Harry. Mais c'est une chose que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous voulez quelque chose, vous le prenez.

- Avec toute l'école qui était à vos pied je n'aurais jamais cru que le sauveur du monde soit débutant dans se domaine.

- Votre sauveur comme vous dites avait un psychopathe à ses trousses. Il avait autre chose à faire que de faire des galipettes à gauche et à droite pour palier à ses lacunes sexuelles. Et de toute façon je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance pour les gars.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Severus réalisa combien il avait été brusque avec le jeune homme lors de la fermeture du lien. Il se souvint qu'il ne s'était même pas informé de savoir s'il avait déjà été prit et l'avait besogné sans douceur. Ce qu'il avait fait s'apparentait à un viol, pensa-t-il. Il eu honte de se qu'il avait fait.

Instinctivement, il s'approcha du jeune homme et l'entoura de ses bras. Severus voulait ainsi montrer à son compagnon qu'il était plus pour lui et qu'il s'en voulait pour cette première fois manqué.

Harry ne le repoussa pas au contraire, il se blotti contre lui. C'était se que le lien le poussait à faire. Le réconfort qu'il découvrit contre le vampire le rassura, bien qu'il trouve étrange d'être capable de se laisser prendre ainsi après ce mauvais début de vie de couple.

Mais l'échange intense qui venait de se passé avait épuisé le calice, qui s'endormi la tête contre son vampire. Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à avoir sa dose d'hémoglobine encore, mais il se voyait mal réveiller son compagnon immédiatement, surtout s'il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il l'utilise uniquement comme nourriture. Il resserra donc son étreinte et fit venir à lui un des livres qui s'était retrouvé sur le sol pour le lire durant le sommeil de l'autre.

* * *

Au ministère le ministre en personne rageait de ne plus avoir le survivant sous la main pour ses expositions. Il avait donc convoqué une petite réunion avec ses perfides collaborateurs pour trouver une solution à ce qu'ils appelaient le cas Potter.

- Il faut absolument trouver un moyen de le discrédité devant les yeux de la société, dit Percy. Sinon il pourrait bien prendre tout le crédit de l'anéantissement de vous-savez-qui lors de la fête de la victoire dans deux semaines.

- Il a raison monsieur le Ministre, poursuivi Ombrage. Ce gamin est prétentieux et il faut absolument le tenir en retrait de cette fête. Mais je crois qu'en utilisant son alliance avec une créature de la nuit nous pourrions gagner quelques points. Ce ne sont pas tous les sorciers qui apprécient les vampires.

- Vous avez raison ma chère, fit Scrimgeour. C'est un excellent point et qui plus est, il nous sera aussi utile pour discrédité Dumbledore. Imaginé le tôlé que la population fera en apprenant qu'il engageait un vampire comme enseignant auprès des enfants.

Le petit comité éclata de rire devant la dernière phrase du ministre, un rire malsain, presque diabolique.

- Nous jouerons donc sur son lien avec un vampire, créature hybride, nuisible et dangereuse. Et de toute façon, il n'est pas nécessaire de l'invité à notre célébration.

- Comment pourrons-nous expliqué qu'il n'est pas là ? questionna Williamson. C'est tout de même lui qui a lancé le sortilège fatal.

- Un impardonnable, il faut vouloir le mal pour les réussir, vous le savez tous, répondit Ombrage. La preuve qu'il ne peut être aussi bon qu'on le croit. Il aurait du tout simplement nous apporté vous-savez-qui pour qu'on le juge et le condamne à Azkaban.

- Mieux encore, rétorqua Percy, il aurait dû laisser faire le ministère et nos aurors, largement plus qualifié pour ce genre de travail.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine jour pour jour qu'Harry était devenu calice. Hermione avait accédé à la demande de Snape de ne pas venir rencontrer son ami durant cette période pour lui laisser le temps de récupéré de la transformation. Mais elle ne voulait pas tenir plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi en cette heure fort matinale elle se retrouva devant une porte quelque peu délabrée, hésitant avant de frapper. Elle fut heureuse de voir transplaner à ses côtés le directeur de Poudlard et c'est ensemble qu'ils attendirent que les occupants de la maison viennent leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour Severus, belle journée, fit rapidement Albus devant l'air horrible qu'affichait son employé en ouvrant la porte. Nous sommes ici pour voir comment se porte votre nouveau protégé.

Le vampire les laissa passé et les conduisit au salon ou il demanda à Détritus de leur apporter du thé pendant qu'il allait réveiller son compagnon qui était toujours endormi.

- Potter, de la visite pour vous, dit simplement l'homme en lui secouant l'épaule.

- Grrr… Harry, j'ai dit, marmonna l'autre.

- Harry, insista le vampire, il faut te lever immédiatement et te rendre au salon pour rassurer Miss-je-sais-tout que vous êtes bien vivant.

- C'est Hermione son nom, souvenez-vous en Snape, dit-il sèchement en se levant.

- Alors moi c'est Severus, rétorqua le vampire.

- Ce sera Severus seulement lorsque vous aurez appris nos noms.

Le feu dans le foyer s'intensifia dangereusement et un vent réapparu dans la pièce. Le calice était en colère et ses pouvoirs étaient encore une fois hors de son contrôle. _Si au moins il pouvait les contrôler il serait véritablement puissant_, pensa Snape.

Albus et Hermione firent eux aussi les frais de l'humeur du jeune homme. Le vent parcourait toute la pièce, renversant le thé sur son passage. Le vieil homme décida de monter à l'étage pour voir s'il pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité pour régler le problème de ventilation de la maison. Rendu devant la porte de la chambre, il entendit des cris.

- JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI SE SERAIT A VOUS DE DECIDER DE CE QUE JE DEVRAIS PORTER.

- VOUS NE SORTIREZ CERTAINEMENT PAS AUSSI PEU VETU.

- QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT BIEN VOUS FAIRE ? HABITUELLEMENT ÇA NE VOUS DERANGE PAS DE VOUS RINCER L'ŒIL SUR MOI.

- MOI NON, MAIS IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT VOUS VOIS AINSI. VOUS ETES A MOI POTTER QUE ÇA VOUS PLAISE OU NON.

- JE NE SUIS A PERSONNE, rétorqua le jeune homme au même moment ou les fenêtres de la maison éclatèrent.

Albus décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il ouvrit donc la porte rapidement et avança dans la pièce, ignorant le regard surpris des deux hommes.

- Severus mon enfant, sortez s'il vous plait. Je dois parler à Harry quelques minutes.

Machinalement, Snape obéi au vieil homme. Même s'il laissait son calice en simple pantalon de pyjama devant lui, il ne ressentait pas de jalousie pour un homme qui avait plus de trois fois son âge. Surtout depuis qu'il savait que son calice n'était pas très tourné vers la gente masculine. Point qu'il essayait tant bien que mal depuis deux jours de corriger.

La première chose que fit Albus avant de parler fut de réparer la fenêtre pour éviter de nouveau courant d'air, qui ceux-ci seraient normaux.

- Tu dois savoir Harry, qu'un vampire est très possessif et jaloux. Pour Severus, Miss Granger est une concurrente des plus excellentes. Elle est belle, jeune, intelligente et vous vous entendez très bien tous les deux.

- Mais ce n'est que mon amie, précisa le jeune homme.

- Ça moi je le sais, mais pour Severus ce n'est pas la même chose. Même si son côté humain est au courant de la situation, son côté vampire n'acceptera jamais la moindre compétition. C'est pourquoi il voudra que tu évites de toutes les façons possible d'être désirable pour un autre que lui.

- Mais je ne vais pas passer mon temps à porter des guenilles uniquement pour ne pas être remarqué des autres.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait. Mais il faut cependant que tu trouves ou est la limite qu'il acceptera sans faire de scène. Comme de te montrer torse nu devant les autres.

Pendant que Dumbledore expliquait au jeune homme la jalousie particulière des vampires, Severus alla voir Hermione et l'aida à tout remettre en place dans la pièce, des livres qui avaient volté à gauche et à droite au résidu de thé sur le tapis en passant par les fenêtres à remettre en place.

- J'espère que vous êtes consciente Miss Granger que maintenant Potter est avec moi.

- Oui, bien sur Professeur, répondit la jeune femme sans trop comprendre pourquoi le vampire lui disait cela.

- En aucun cas je ne tolèrerais que vous lui conseilliez de me confronter ou de s'éloigner de moi.

- C'est bien évident, je connais très bien la nature de votre relation et je la respecte.

- Je voulais que les choses soient claires.

Dumbledore revint à ce moment précis dans la pièce.

- Il s'habille et il arrive, dit-il pour changer l'atmosphère un peu lourde.

Les deux invités ne s'attardèrent pas trop longtemps, Harry étant visiblement épuisé après avoir fait une telle dépense magique. Ils prirent des nouvelles du jeune homme, lui administrant quelques conseils en passant. Hermione lui remit aussi un bouquin, livre très rare vu l'enthousiasme des gens envers les vampires, qui donnait beaucoup d'informations pertinentes sur la vie des calices.

Tout le long de la visite, Severus ne pu se retenir de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il voulait par ce simple geste démontrer que le jeune homme lui appartenait. Il ressentait fortement le besoin en lui de protéger ce qui lui appartenait en ayant un contact physique constant. Si ça n'avait pas été de son orgueil, il aurait même prit Harry dans ses bras, le blottissant contre lui, montrant ainsi encore plus sa possessivité.

* * *

Voilà pour ce 2eme chapitre... Maintenant à vous de me dire comment continuer... Le ministre invitera-t-il Harry à la cérémonie pour l'humilier sur place ou il commencera sa campagne de dénigrement avant? Severus continuera-t-il d'être jaloux à l'exces? Que faudra-t-il à Harry pour aider dans son adaptation à son rôle de calice? Et une question, Hermione, je la place en couple ou elle reste célibataire?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore une fois pour votre participation en grand nombre à l'écriture de cette fic. C'est toujours plaisant de lire vos commentaires et j'apprécie grandement vos suggestions et j'en tiens compte le plus possible dans ce chapitre.

La réponse à ma question (à savoir si je mets Hermione en couple ou pas) Les votes sont unanimes, donc je dois maintenant lui choisir un partenaire convenable pour elle. J'ai eu des suggestions grandement apprécié, reste à voir si je saurai les appliquer.

* * *

Malgré que Severus ait eu une vie sexuelle peu active durant la guerre, avoir une personne dormant dans son lit réveillait ses sens. Il mit donc tout en œuvre pour amadouer tranquillement son calice dans le but que ce dernier accepte de se donner à lui volontairement. Il avait prit l'habitude, après leur dispute ou il avait apprit que son calice était débutant et préférait les femmes, de l'embrasser avant et après chaque morsure. Et à chaque fois, il laissait ses mains vagabonder sur le corps du jeune homme tendrement pour habituer ce dernier à ses contacts.

Harry ressentait un plaisir évident à chaque morsure. Il durcissait immanquablement mais il refusait toujours que Severus le soulage. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les mains de l'autre sur son corps même s'il devait admettre que le vampire savait être doux et lui donner des frissons, mais de là à se laisser aller, il avait encore un grand pas à franchir.

Il avait même eu une conversation une bonne journée car Severus ne comprenait pas que le jeune homme ait accepté d'être son calice alors qu'il n'était pas gay.

- Je ne sais pas, avait dit le plus jeune. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'expérience avec les filles appart quelques baisés mais sans plus. Mais…

- Parlez sans crainte, je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de vous.

- Ça serait nouveau, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de ne pas me rabaisser.

- S'il vous plait Potter, si vous désirez que les choses avance entre nous il faut bien faire des efforts des deux côtés.

- Bien… j'ai déjà fait quelques rêves, marmonna Harry.

- Avec d'autres gars !

- Oui

- Et vous n'en avez jamais parlé à personne ?

- Non voyons ! Il n'était pas question que je sois anormal dans une autre facette de ma vie.

- En quoi ce serait anormal ?questionna le plus vieux.

- Ben, aimer un autre gars, être gay… Mon oncle disait souvent qu'il faudrait abattre ceux qui ont une déviance sexuelle.

- Votre oncle est moldu, c'est peut-être normal dans son monde de penser ainsi, mais dans la communauté sorcière c'est tout autre. Il n'est pas rare de voir deux hommes ou deux femmes ensembles.

- Vous… Vous êtes certain… je serais normal… je veux dire, ce serait normal ?

- Oui, et je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour que vous tombiez dans mes bras. Il y a énormément de sorciers célèbres qui étaient gay et vous en connaissez un dont vous ne vous douteriez jamais.

- Qui ?

- Albus Dumbledore en personne. Et la rumeur veut qu'il soit célibataire aujourd'hui parce que son grand amour n'avait pas la même optique de vie que lui et qu'il n'a voulu de personne d'autre.

- Heu… j'ai de la difficulté à imaginer le professeur Dumbledore avoir une vie sexuelle… Au fait, j'aime mieux ne pas essayer d'imaginer, fit-il en secouant la tête et en grimaçant.

Severus éclata de rire en voyant la tête du plus jeune. Son visage empreint de dégout valait le détour.

Entre eux, les frictions étaient aussi monnaie courante, le jeune homme prenant souvent mord aux dents pour un rien. Que se soit parce que le vampire oubliait de l'interpeller par son prénom ou simplement parce qu'il se faisait rappeler de ne pas se laisser traîner. Il eu même une fois une crise à cause de la couleur des vêtements que Snape avait choisi pour le jeune homme, tous noirs. Il faut dire qu'Harry était arrivé avec lui en ayant si peu de linge que l'adulte avait dû aller faire les boutiques pour lui durant un de ses moments de sommeil très nombreux au début de leur relation.

Mais la pire crise qu'ils eurent en ce commencement de vie de couple, fut lors de la visite du dernier des maraudeurs. Comme chacun le sait, les relations entre loup-garou et vampire ne sont pas des plus cordiales. Et Severus voyait d'un œil mauvais que le lycanthrope passe chez lui, ce qui arriva par une belle journée un après-midi.

- Rémus, s'écria Harry en s'élançant dans les bras de son parrain adoptif.

- Bonjour mon grand, je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Lâche-le immédiatement, souffla le vampire d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Lupin tenait encore le calice contre lui et par pur provocation, il raffermi sa prise.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire Servilus.

- C'est mon calice et si tu es ne serait-ce légèrement intelligent, tu le lâcherais immédiatement avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler.

Sentant qu'il allait trop loin, le loup-garou laissa finalement aller le jeune homme, mais il défiait toujours du regard le vampire devant lui, ce dernier se dépêchant d'aller établir un contact physique avec son compagnon. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry choisi d'exploser. Il était hors de question pour lui que Severus continu à être aussi possessif, il le repoussa donc. Comme le vampire ne pouvait pas supporter le rejet de son calice, il entra dans un état animal, ne pouvant plus se contrôler.

Severus hurlait sur Harry, lui intimant l'ordre de se soumettre à lui et de revenir dans ses bras. De son côté le jeune homme rétorquait acerbement d'aller se faire foutre. Et Rémus dans tout cela, il essayait tant bien que mal de se mettre entre les deux personnes dans le but de protéger le fils de James. Et comme à chaque fois que le jeune homme rageait, le vent se levait créant des tourbillons qui emportaient avec eux les livres et les objets trop légers pour résister.

À un certain moment, les trois personnes avaient leur baguette sortie et des sortilèges volaient en plus dans la place. Lupin contre Snape, Harry contre… Contre les deux en fait, car son instinct de calice lui faisait protéger son vampire et sa colère lui dictait de l'attaquer. Donc, il envoyait des sortilèges aux deux personnes en alternance, sans trop savoir exactement se qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'Harry fut touché par un sectusempra qui visait Lupin, Severus perdit tout contrôle et sauta à main nue sur le lycanthrope. Une bataille à coup de poing éclata entre eux ou le vampire eu largement le dessus à cause de sa force physique meilleure. Dès que Rémus fut KO, Snape fila sur son calice pour le rétablir. Il lécha chacune des goutes de sang qu'il voyait en refermant les plaies une à une.

Quand Harry fut dans un état suffisant pour se relever, il vit son parrain adoptif inconscient sur le sol couvert de sang. Il paniqua automatiquement. C'est en ressentant cette panique que Severus comprit qu'ils avaient été beaucoup trop loin tous les trois. Il jeta quelques sorts pour rétablir le loup-garou tout en pensant à le stupéfier pour que la guerre ne recommence pas immédiatement.

Avant de déstupéfier Lupin, Severus prit le temps d'expliquer à son calice qu'à cause de la faiblesse de leur lien présentement, parce qu'il n'était pas assez uni, la jalousie était fort présente chez lui. Il expliqua aussi combien était forte la rivalité entre les loups-garous et les vampires, donc pourquoi il ne devait pas trop s'approcher de Rémus tant que le lien ne serait pas plus fort. Et finalement, il lui rappela l'importance pour eux d'avoir des contacts physiques, donc, l'importance de venir dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'exigerait, montrant ainsi sa soumission au vampire.

- Si j'ai bien comprit, fit Harry, je dois me montrer soumis pour que tu puisses me faire confiance et que j'obtienne un peu de liberté.

- C'est une façon de dire les choses. Disons simplement que tant que le lien ne sera pas plus fort que ça, mon côté vampire voudra te contrôler pour ne pas te perdre.

- Mais tu m'avais dit qu'il était parfait, se plaignit-il.

- Il est effectivement bien en place, c'est pour ça que je ressens autant le besoin de t'avoir près de moi. Mais il n'est pas au plus fort parce que tu me repousse constamment. Mon côté vampire à besoin de savoir que tu tiens à moi et que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. J'ai besoin de te toucher et te prendre contre moi beaucoup plus souvent. Aussi, soupira l'homme, j'ai besoin de m'unir avec toi régulièrement.

Harry rougit à la dernière phrase de Snape. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus laissé son compagnon l'approcher sur le plan sexuel depuis la première fois manqué, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il soit si important de recommencer. Et maintenant que l'idée lui effleurait l'esprit, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se donner vraiment. Il avait eu tellement mal la première fois.

Pendant que le jeune homme réfléchissait, Severus s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras doucement. Le garçon se laissa faire sans broncher.

- Nous reparlerons du reste plus tard lorsque nous serons seuls. Je vais déstupéfier Lupin.

Bien qu'Harry fût content de la présence de son parrain, il fut peiné de ne pas avoir la chance de se retrouver seul avec lui pour discuter. Il était resté dans les bras du vampire durant toute la présence du loup-garou pour ne pas que la situation s'envenime à nouveau. Finalement lorsque Lupin parti, Severus rappela au jeune homme le cadeau que lui avait fait Hermione, c'est-à-dire le livre concernant les relations vampire/calice.

- Le lire ne te fera pas de tort et nous pourrions ainsi éviter certaine chicane tout à fait inutile.

Harry s'installa donc pour lire pendant que Severus prenait une plume et un parchemin pour contacter un ami à lui, vampire aussi de son état, qui avait un calice pouvant répondre à certaines des questions du jeune homme.

Le lendemain, c'est la visite d'Albus qui troubla la tranquillité des deux personnes. Il avait la gazette du sorcier dans à la main ou se titrait :

**Harry Potter mérite-t-il Azkaban ?**

Bien sur, l'article étant principalement basé sur un mémo venant du secrétaire du ministre Percy Weasley, un parti prit flagrant y était exposé.

- Harry, Severus, bonjour mes enfants, fit le directeur. Je suis venu vous voir pour discuter un peu de l'interview que Scrimgeour a donnée pour la gazette. Ainsi que pour m'assurer que vous ne réagirez pas de façon extrême non plus.

- De quoi parlez-vous Albus, fit le plus vieux des deux.

- C'est simple, lisez !

_« Le 30 juin dernier, Harry Potter défaisait vous-savez-qui en lui envoyant le sortilège de la mort. Selon les rumeurs, le jeune homme aurait aussi utilisé d'autres impardonnables durant la bataille qui dura plus de trois heures. _

_Comme il est habituel, toute personne utilisant ses sorts se trouve généralement jugé par le tribunal magique pour non respect de la loi. Et honnêtement, pourquoi en serait-il différent pour Harry Potter ? Simplement parce qu'il nous a débarrassé de vous-savez-qui ? Sa célèbre cicatrice lui donne-t-elle plus de passe-droit qu'à une autre personne ?_

_Le **ministre Scrimgeour** explique :_

_« Nous avons une équipe d'aurors formés et qualifiés pour faire le travail et assuré la sécurité de la population. Toute personne se sentant en danger devrait faire appelle à leurs services. Si Harry Potter avait suivi cette ligne de conduite, nous ne serions pas à nous demander quoi faire dans son cas. Dans le pire des cas, son devoir de citoyen aurait été de simplement stupéfier son opposant et de le livrer à la justice et non de l'exterminé avant qu'un procès ait lieu. »_

**_Dolorès Ombrage_**_ précise :_

_« Faut vraiment vouloir le mal pour pouvoir lancer un Doloris et c'est le désir de tuer qui fait fonctionner un Avada Kedavra. Que pouvons-nous donc pensez d'un jeune homme qui lance ses sortilèges et les réussis ? Est-il véritablement aussi bon qu'on voudrait nous le laisser croire ? »_

_Le ministère se penche présentement sur la question à savoir s'il traînera en justice un jeune homme qui a fait une bonne action en débarrassant le monde de vous-savez-qui mais qui utilise des sortilèges illégaux avec aisance. »_

- Je vais aller leur dire deux mots, fit le vampire en se levant.

- Non Severus, c'est exactement pour cela que je suis ici. Pour vous empêcher de faire une bêtise que le ministère se ferait une joie de reprendre contre vous.

- Et que devrais-je faire ? Rester ici pendant qu'on salit la réputation de mon calice ? Il n'en est pas question.

- Vous devez jouer la game à sa façon si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver passible d'Azkaban. Laissez-le parler pour l'instant et concentrez-vous sur la fortification de votre lien avec Harry. Vous en aurez grandement besoin lors de la cérémonie dans cinq jours.

- Quelle cérémonie ? questionna Harry

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas reçu l'invitation ? C'est pour la remise des médailles de l'ordre de Merlin aux héros de la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Je n'ai pas entendu parler de rien, marmonna le jeune homme. Mais pas surprenant, ainsi Scrimgeour pourra tirer tout le mérite sur lui.

- C'est pourquoi tu seras présent Harry, accompagné de Severus, bien entendu. J'ai besoin de votre présence à vous deux pour que certaines injustices n'aient pas lieu.

- Comme si j'avais envie que mon calice se retrouve dans la même pièce de des dizaines de fans hystériques qui voudront se jeter sur lui, soupira le vampire.

- C'est pour cette raison que je veux que vous renforciez votre lien d'ici-là. Il n'est pas question qu'une crise de jalousie mal placée survienne durant la soirée. Ça annulerait tout les effets de votre présence lors de cette cérémonie.

- Et comment avez-vous l'intention de réparer certaines « injustices » ? demanda Snape.

- Vous le saurez en temps et lieu, mes enfants. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous attends dans mon bureau dans cinq jours.

Après le départ d'Albus, les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants en silence tout en se regardant. Le plus jeune se demandant comment le vieil homme pouvait savoir que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe et le plus vieux se questionnant pour savoir comment en cinq jour amener son compagnon à se donner à lui totalement. Mais aucun des deux ne se doutaient de qui pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur, surtout que la résidence n'était pas dans un quartier magique.

Mais ailleurs, surtout devant la bâtisse du ministère, une foule immense s'était formée. Une manifestation incroyable demandant la démission du ministre uniquement pour avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'imposer un procès à leur héro chéri. Au grand jamais la population ne laisserait continuer sur sa voie un ministre imbu de lui-même, désireux d'accroître sa popularité sur le dos de celui à qui ils devaient la paix présentement acquise.

Un nombre incroyable de beuglante fut aussi envoyé directement aux principaux concerné, si bien que le ministre en personne n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter le bureau en catimini cette journée-là pour aller se terrer à l'abri.

Dolorès Ombrage n'eut pas autant de chance que lui car, dès qu'elle posa le pied près de la sortie, une horde en délire l'attaqua de sortilèges les plus vicieux. Elle se retrouva donc à Ste-Mangouste, dans le coma, pour avoir reçu une trop grande quantité de sorts en même temps. Mais même là on avait lu le journal et personne ne se précipita pour la sortir de son état. On ne fit que l'installer sur une civière dans un coin reculé de l'hôpital dans l'espoir qu'elle soit oublié là.

Dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier se frottait les mains de contentement. Tout se déroulait présentement comme il l'avait prévu. Il était content de voir que pour une fois, la population n'était pas tombée dans le piège du ministère et qu'elle restait fidèle à Harry Potter. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à ce que la cérémonie tourne à son avantage et le ministre pourrait dire adieu à ses fonctions.

Dans le petit salon de Spinner's End, les deux hommes sortir de leur pensée uniquement lorsqu'un parchemin arriva pour eux.

_« Severus,_

_Je suis content d'apprendre que tu as récemment prit un calice avec toi. C'est une grande nouvelle qui réjouit énormément Alex. Il avait tellement peur de devoir endurer ton caractère grognon encore plusieurs années. Mais le nom de ton compagnon nous a grandement surpris. Qui aurait pu croire que toi, Severus Snape, aurait prit le célèbre Harry Potter sous son aile. Tu as passé tellement de temps à vilipender sur son compte. J'ai hâte que tu me racontes comment les choses ont pu changer pour que tu décide de t'unir à lui ainsi._

_Pour répondre à ton invitation, c'est avec plaisir que nous passerons chez toi dès aujourd'hui, nous arriverons après le repas du soir. Alex pourra ainsi discuter avec ton calice pour lui expliquer un peu mieux ce qu'il en est de cette vie._

_Vlad »_

- On aura de la visite se soir, ils resteront certainement à coucher aussi, dit le vampire.

- Qui ?

- Un ami à moi et son calice, je me suis dit que vous aviez certainement des questions. Je pense qu'il sera bien placé pour te répondre.

- Vous connaissez d'autres calices !

- Évidement, et c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté d'en contacter un pour toi.

- Wow ! Il est comment ? C'est quoi son nom ?

- Il se nomme Alex, pour le reste, je vous laisse faire votre propre opinion seul Potter.

- Harry, soupira-t-il, Harry s'il vous plait.

- Harry, susurra l'homme en s'approchant de lui.

Puis, il déposa lentement ses lèvres contre le cou du jeune homme. Severus allait tout doucement, craignant une mauvaise réaction de la part de son compagnon. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, délicatement il fit glisser ses mains sur le t-shirt de l'autre, le caressant tendrement.

Dans la tête du garçon, il aurait bien voulu s'enfuir mais en même temps, son instinct lui dictait de profiter du moment. Il était mélangé, perdu dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait maintenant les mains dans le dos du vampire, le caressant timidement, l'encourageant à continuer.

Leurs bouches étaient maintenant collées et leurs langues dansaient un ballet passionné. C'était la première fois qu'Harry répondait de la sorte. Pour Severus, c'était une bonne nouvelle, pour le vampire, c'était un soulagement ; enfin son calice commençait à rendre les armes.

Pour ne pas effrayer son compagnon, Snape ne poussa pas plus loin cette journée-là leur contact. Simplement de s'embrasser ainsi et de pouvoir le toucher à son aise était au-delà de ses attentes. Il aurait amplement le temps d'aller plus loin le lendemain ou le jour d'après. De plus, pour l'instant, il y avait la visite de Vlad et son calice à préparer, ce qu'il fit pendant que le jeune homme reprenait la lecture du livre offert par Hermione.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre… Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai suivi la suggestion de trouvé un calice à qui Harry pourra poser ses questions… J'ai retourné le piège du ministre contre lui et je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui…

Selon vous, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore prépare pour la cérémonie pour humilier le ministre ? J'ai absoluement besoin de vos idées, car je n'en ai pas...

Comment seront Vlad (oui, j'ai manqué d'imagination pour un nom de vampire) et Alex ?

Harry saura-t-il se donner à son vampire avant la cérémonie ? Si non, qu'elles seront les conséquences ?


	4. Alex et Vlad

Bonjour et merci encore une fois pour les commentaires reçus qui guide cette fic, merci de votre participation c'est très apprécié. Voici un court chapitre uniquement centré sur la rencontre entre Vlad, Alex, Severus et Harry.

Encore une fois, ce sont vos suggestions que j'utilise pour l'écriture de ce chapitre.

Un petit rappel, comme j'ai tué Ginny dans le premier chapitre, je ne peux malheureusement pas la faire revenir pour séduire Harry et rendre Severus jaloux. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui auraient aimé ça.

* * *

Lorsque Vlad et Alex arrivèrent chez Severus, Harry su immédiatement que le lien qu'il avait avec son vampire n'était pas au point. Severus se tint derrière lui et lui mit la main fortement sur l'épaule en signe de possessivité. Et il comprit rapidement pourquoi c'est à eux que l'homme se confia. Alex était si collé contre l'autre vampire que c'était à se demander s'il était capable de se détacher de lui contrairement à Harry après qui Snape devait courir pour le prendre contre lui.

- Harry, je vous présente Alex, il était un peu comme vous au début. Et voici Vlad, vampire depuis près de 250 ans.

- Bonjour, bredouilla-t-il.

- Bonjour jeune homme, puis il se tourna vers Severus. Pourquoi tu le vouvoies, c'est pourtant ton calice. Il me semble que ce serait plus intime pour vous deux que vous vous tutoyez, dit-il.

Severus resta interloqué. Il était tellement habitué de vouvoyer le jeune homme qu'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit d'utiliser le « tu » avec lui. Pourtant l'idée lui semblait si logique et inacceptable en même temps, mais honnêtement, il devait admettre que son ami avait raison. Il devrait faire l'effort de tolérer lorsque son compagnon le tutoierait.

- C'est une chose à laquelle nous n'avions jamais pensé. Mais c'est faisable il suffirait qu'on s'adapte l'un et l'autre.

Harry resta surpris que Severus se laisse sermonner aussi facilement sans rien dire. Même Albus n'avait pas droit au même traitement, il avait toujours entendu le maître des potions rouspété sur tout ce que disait le vieil homme avant de l'entendre accepter. Et Snape en voyant son air ahuri lui expliqua que Vlad avait été son mentor lorsqu'il est devenu vampire et qu'avec toute l'expérience que l'homme avait ainsi que son caractère très susceptible, il avait intérêt à l'écouter lorsqu'il parlait s'il ne voulait pas le voir retourner sur ses pas, ce qui aurait été très mauvais plus qu'il était là pour rassuré le jeune homme sur sa nouvelle nature.

Ensuite Severus les guida vers le salon ou ils s'installèrent, Alex toujours dans les bras de Vlad et Harry simplement assit au côté de Snape. Et la discussion débuta, premièrement par les questions qu'avaient les invités, à savoir comment l'homme qui vilipendait contre Harry Potter avait changé au point d'en faire son calice. Les deux hommes expliquèrent tout, de la fin de la guerre en passant par l'emprisonnement du plus jeune pour le plaisir du ministre jusqu'à leur union qui fut une suggestion de Dumbledore. Et chaque fois qu'un sujet triste revenait sur le tapis, Severus passait son bras autour de son calice pour le rassurer.

- Tu me feras toujours rire Severus. Toi, un vampire qui n'a pas de maître, obéir à un sorcier sans penser aux conséquences de tes gestes.

- Albus est un grand sorcier avec beaucoup d'expérience, il mérite qu'on l'écoute. Puis, jamais depuis que je travaille pour lui je n'ai eu à regretter mes choix. Et puis, je n'aurai jamais été capable d'être à l'aise avec ma conscience en sachant que j'avais le pouvoir de faire quelque chose pour lui et que je n'aurais pas agit.

- Que c'est Griffondor comme réaction, lança Harry à la blague.

- Potter, respect s'il-vous-plait. Ce n'est pas en m'insultant qu'on arrivera à s'entendre ensemble.

- Severus, il te faudra apprendre à te faire taquiner un peu. La vie sera bien longue pour vous deux si tu ne le laisse pas faire. Et de plus, il sera malheureux, tu le ressentiras dans le lien.

Ils discutèrent ensuite le reste de la soirée de la relation vampire/calice, la décortiquant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour Harry. Ils répondaient patiemment à toutes ses questions et Severus resta surpris de voir que le jeune homme avait retenu certaines notions du manuel que lui avait offert Hermione. Il comprit aussi pourquoi il n'avait désormais plus besoin de ses lunettes, la transformation pour le rendre calice réparant cette tare qu'il avait depuis la naissance par le sang magique de la créature de la nuit.

Harry rougit énormément lorsque vint le moment de parler des moments intimes et de leurs importances pour le couple. Il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise pour discuter d'un tel sujet devant eux, mais c'était la meilleure façon de répondre à ses interrogations puisque le bouquin ne développait pas la question. Il apprit en autre que Severus serait toujours le dominant du couple, qu'il était primordial qu'ils s'unissent régulièrement et qu'il était possible qu'il porte un enfant. C'est ce dernier point qui le frappa le plus. Il se voyait mal enceint, portant le môme d'un vampire.

- Est-ce que l'enfant peut naître vampire ? demanda-t-il le plus normalement du monde.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire. L'innocence du jeune homme était tellement attachante.

- Non, bien sur. L'enfant sera des plus normal. Je te verrais mal lui donner des biberons de sang pour le nourrir.

- Mais tu devras prendre soins de doser comment tu conjugueras l'a venue de l'enfant, parce que de mettre ton vampire de côté pour lui, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il faudra créer rapidement une harmonie parfait pour que la jalousie excessive ne remonte pas à la surface.

En parlant de la jalousie, Harry eu l'idée que questionner à propos de celle de Severus. Il apprit en autre que tous les vampires étaient très possessif et jaloux pour la simple raison qu'ils ne sont plus rien s'il arrivait que le calice les quitte. Ils ne peuvent prendre un autre compagnon et il ne saurait se nourrir d'un autre être humain. Et comme un vampire qui à eu un calice trouve répugnant le sang animal, ce serait le condamner à l'enfer. Alex lui confia même qu'il était chanceux d'avoir eu la chance de voir ses amis depuis qu'il était calice, lui dans son cas, Vlad l'avait enfermé durant près de six mois avant de finalement lui faire assez confiance.

Harry remercia Merlin que Severus ne l'enferme pas de la sorte et avoua qu'il devrait faire un peu plus d'effort pour que son vampire lui fasse confiance un peu plus. Mais c'était bien beau de le dire, le faire était une tout autre histoire. Le souvenir de sa première fois refaisant surface dans sa mémoire.

Lorsque vint le temps de se retirer pour la nuit. Severus décida qu'il passerait celle-ci au côté de son calice. Même s'il n'avait rien à craindre des deux autres hommes dans la maison, il se sentirait plus à l'aise s'il restait près d'Harry. C'est donc la première nuit que les deux hommes passèrent au complet ensemble et c'est donc la première fois que le plus âgé vit l'érection matinal du plus jeune, puisqu'il avait pour habitude de se réveiller tellement de bonne heure qu'il manquait l'événement à chaque fois. Et immédiatement, il voulu s'en occuper. Malgré ses hésitations, Harry décida qu'il serait mieux pour l'avancé de leur couple de se laisser faire. Mais il avait beaucoup de difficulté à se laisser aller totalement. C'est pourquoi Severus, à un certain moment, eu l'idée de le mordre sans cesser son vas et viens sur le membre tendu. Harry explosa alors comme il n'avait jamais fait pendant que l'homme s'abreuvait à son cou. Le vampire était content un nouveau pas venait d'être franchit.

Dans la matinée, ils reçurent un hibou d'Albus leur précisant de ne pas avertir personne de leur présence lors de la soirée de remise des Ordres de Merlin.

- Il ne changera jamais, toujours à vouloir s'amuser celui-là, souffla Snape en tendant le parchemin à Harry.

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas ou voulait en venir le directeur, mais il se plierait volontiers à l'idée de ce dernier si ça pouvait le débarrasser de Scrimgeour et ses idées de grandeur. Pour Harry, un premier ministre qui avait plus à cœur ses intérêts que ceux de la population n'avait pas sa place.

Ils passèrent la journée en compagnie de Vlad et Alex, discutant de choses et d'autres, répondant à toutes les questions du jeune calice. Vlad ne laissait jamais son compagnon cependant s'éloigner de lui, ce qui troubla Harry.

- Même si ça fait longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, il n'en demeure pas moins jaloux et désire avoir toujours un œil sur moi. Mais depuis, je me suis habitué et ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai même comprit que je ne pourrais jamais travailler et je me suis fait à l'idée. Il est tellement contrôlant, mais c'est ce que j'apprécie chez lui, comme ça, je me sens réellement en sécurité, expliqua Alex.

- Wow, je ne suis pas certain que je serais capable d'accepter ça.

- Plus le lien sera fort, plus tu ressentiras le besoin de te coller à lui et tu aimeras qu'il te garde près de lui, c'est dans la nature du calice. Tu ne deviendras peut-être jamais aussi soumis que moi, ce n'est pas dans ta nature, mais il reste que tu auras besoin de montrer une certaine obéissance pour te sentir vivant.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré, demanda Harry curieux.

- Notre situation est un peu semblable à la tienne. Disons que j'étais retenu prisonnier comme otage parce que ma famille devait beaucoup de gallions à un membre influent de l'époque. J'étais donc devenu un esclave pour cet homme, autant sexuel que pour les tâches domestiques courantes. Mais heureusement, j'ai tombé dans l'œil de Vlad, qui me trouvait à son goût, il a payé la somme requise pour m'acheter et délivrer ma famille de leur lourde dette financière.

- Tu es donc devenu son calice à contre-cœur ?

- Au début oui, mais plus le temps passait, plus je me plaisais dans cette situation et aujourd'hui, je le remercie souvent de m'avoir choisi. Il n'est pas comme il en a l'air, lorsque nous sommes que tous les deux, il est beaucoup plus émotif, tendre, affectueux. Ce n'est pas du tout le même homme.

- Probablement que ce sera la même situation pour moi et Severus. Depuis quelques jours, je le découvre sous un autre jour. Il est tellement différent de l'enseignant qui m'a haït durant mes sept années de scolarité.

Ils discutèrent aussi de leur enfance, de leurs amis ou ce qu'il en restait. Harry parla longuement du fameux « Trio Griffondor » et vint les larmes à l' œil en pensant à Ron, son presque frère mort dans la guerre pour le protéger. Etonnamment, il ne fit pas de cas lorsque Severus passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste consolateur. Au contraire, il s'installa plus confortablement contre l'homme sans réfléchir, ce qui fit sourire Vlad qui voyait-là de l'amélioration dans leur relation.

La journée passa ainsi et à la fin, les deux invités décidèrent de quitter pour laisser place à l'intimité nécessaire pour le jeune couple. Vlad en avait conclu qu'ils avaient fait leur part pour le moment pour aider le couple et que maintenant, c'était aux deux hommes de faire leurs efforts pour améliorer leur situation.

- Puis, comment tu les trouves ? demanda Snape après le départ de ceux-ci.

- C'est bizarre, sur certains points, Alex me fait penser à Rémus. Je suis convaincu qu'on s'entendra bien ensemble. Et Vlad me fait penser à un vieux sage, il est intéressant de l'écouter parler.

- Content que tu les apprécies, car c'est avec eux que je m'entends le mieux depuis ma transformation.

- Tu en connais beaucoup de vampires ?

- Un certain nombre, j'ai toujours fait des recherches en potion pour essayer de trouver une solution pour améliorer leur sort, comme de leur permettre de sortir au grand jour.

- Ce que tu as réussi à ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Oui, mais ce fut fastidieux comme recherche et très dangereux comme premières expériences. Les deux premières ébauches de la potion m'ont presque couté la vie. Comme elle était mauvaise, les deux vampires qui l'avait testé on voulu me mordre pour se venger de mon échec. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de me battre contre eux pour survivre.

- Te battre…

- Les tuer si tu aimes mieux ce terme. C'était moi ou eux. Et heureusement que le ministère n'aime pas les vampires, je ne fus même pas jugé pour meurtre. J'ai même eu des félicitations pour les avoir débarrassés de deux d'entre eux. Par après il devint plus complexe de trouver des cobails, mais c'est là que j'ai rencontré Vlad, cinq ans avant ma transformation. Ensemble nous avons travaillé la potion du mieux que nous pouvions jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse. Ce fut une grande victoire pour eux et maintenant pour moi aussi.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé... Dans le prochain, la surprise d'Albus pour le ministre (par contre, j'attends toujours des suggestions...) Et je veux faire encore avancer leur relation, vous avez des idées?


	5. Ordre de Merlin

Merci encore une fois à tous pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment plaisant de vous lire et d'avoir votre opinion sur le déroulement de la fic.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce chapitre à un peu tardé à venir parce que l'inspiration ne venait pas. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'attente que vous avez du subir. Et je suis aussi désolé qu'il soit si court.

* * *

Harry fut surpris de découvrir pour un deuxième matin en ligne son compagnon à ses côtés dans le lit à son réveil. Severus était étendu sur son flanc la tête installé sur la main et regardait son calice dormir depuis près de deux heures.

- Enfin sorti des limbes, lança-t-il en souriant tendrement.

- Heu

- Pas très éloquent le matin à ce que je vois. Et ton réveil est tout aussi identique que celui d'hier, se moqua-t-il.

Harry rougit fortement devant l'allusion à son érection forte présente mais Severus ne laissa pas le temps à son cerveau de réagir et posa sa main sur le membre devant lui tout en capturant la bouche qui s'ouvrait sous le contact. L'homme voulait profiter que son compagnon ne soit pas tout à fait réveillé et apte à réfléchir pour avancer dans leur relation. Et sa tactique avait l'air de vouloir bien fonctionner lorsqu'il entendit une tentative de ronronnement du plus jeune. Mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas suffisant, puisque dès qu'il voulu commencer à préparer l'antre ou il désirait se positionner, ce dernier prit peur et paniqua. Sentant sa crainte, le plus âgé cessa son mouvement en soupirant.

- Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal cette fois-ci. Je voulais simplement qu'on avance un peu.

- Désolé, je sais, mais je ne contrôle pas.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à te laisser aller un peu. On ne pourra pas toujours rester chaste. Mon instinct de vampire réclame que tu te donnes et rapidement. C'est de plus en plus difficile pour moi de me retenir, mais je ne voudrais pas te blesser à nouveau.

Le jeune homme ne parlait pas, il écoutait attentivement et essayait de se calmer, lentement et avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il ouvrit les jambes légèrement.

Soulagé, Severus l'embrassa pour le remercier de ses efforts qu'il savait très pénible à faire. Puis il recommença à essayer de préparer son partenaire. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, voyant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas assez décontracté, il cessa, jugeant que c'était assez pour le moment. Mais ne voulant pas rester sur sa faim, il posa la main de son calice sur son membre tendu.

Après quelques va-et-vient, Harry eu une idée pour montrer à son vampire qu'il était soumis quand même à lui. Il se pencha et prit le membre dans sa bouche, le suçotant et le léchant comme il le ferait pour une crème glacé. C'est dans cette position que le plus âgé explosa son plaisir dans le palais de l'autre.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que deux petites heures avant le départ des deux hommes pour rejoindre Albus en vu de la cérémonie des remises de l'Ordre de Merlin. Toujours sans savoir ce que le vieil homme avait derrière la tête, les deux personnes étaient anxieuses et pour cause. Les plans de Dumbledore étaient toujours un peu trop extravagants à leur goût.

Lorsque l'heure de partir sonna, ils transplanèrent directement devant l'entrée de Poudlard.

- Bonjour messieurs, commença le barbu. Je suis content que vous soyez à l'heure, nous allons pouvoir partir et commencer ce que j'appellerais « une remise en ordre des choses ».

- Et pouvons-nous savoir à quoi nous vous serons utile ? demanda Snape tout en sachant que c'était en vain.

- Chaque chose en son temps mon cher, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, se moqua l'autre.

- J'avais pourtant espoir que pour une fois vous ne me mettiez pas devant un fait accompli.

- Oh, mais ce ne serait pas aussi drôle si je vous disais tous les détails de la soirée. Il n'y aurait plus de surprise.

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, soupira Severus.

Puis les trois hommes quittèrent ensemble pour le ministère ou la célébration ce déroulerait.

Dès leur arrivé le ministre paniqua en voyant que Harry était présent. Il ne pourrait désormais plus tirer la victoire de la défaite de Voldemort sur son compte. Il ne comprenait pas, il s'était pourtant assuré de ne pas invité le jeune homme et il savait que ce dernier détestait se retrouver sous les projecteurs. Que faisait-il donc ici dans ce cas ? Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour le savoir.

- Bonjour monsieur le ministre, débuta Albus. Comme vous aviez fait une omission importante, je me suis permis que corriger les choses en invitant moi-même notre jeune héro. Celui sans qui Voldemort ne serait pas mort. J'espère que cela ne dérange pas ?

Le ministre était prit au piège, il ne pouvait pas avouer devant la foule qu'il ne désirait pas voir le jeune homme présent. Surtout qu'après sa dernière sortie contre Potter lui avait apporté que du souci et qu'il devait maintenant lutter pour conserver son poste de ministre.

- Bien sur que non, vous avez bien fait de l'invité, répondit l'homme les dents serrées.

Puis il indiqua une place au deux nouveaux invités à la même table que celle d'Albus.

- La soirée peut commencer maintenant, dit-il en se demandant intérieurement comment il ferait pour s'en sortir sans trop écorcher sa position au ministère. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines encore.

Durant la soirée, le fait que Harry ne reçu pas l'Ordre de Merlin fit débuter des murmures dans toute l'assistance. La majorité de la population n'appréciait pas cet oubli du ministère. La célébration était encore toute neuve et déjà on critiquait le ministre et son équipe, certain murmurait sur une possible démission de l'homme, ou même de l'expulser de son poste.

Harry avait déjà été approché par plusieurs personnes lui demandant s'il était prêt à prendre en charge le ministère et de son côté, le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien à cette cérémonie et avait déjà hâte que tout ce cirque se termine.

Inconsciemment, il se rapprochait toujours plus de Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec l'autre. Il se senti immédiatement soulagé. Et toujours inconsciemment, il fini par se blottir dans les bras de l'autre qui était partagé entre le soulagement lui aussi et la honte qu'on le voit aussi sentimental devant tant de gens. Mais le comble pour le plus âgé fut lorsque le plus jeune le prit par la taille et l'implora de le sortir de là avant de déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque l'assistance vu se geste, il se figea et un silence pesant s'installa. Certains eurent peur de la réaction du maître des cachots réputé pour être sans sentiment profond de cette nature et les autres furent choqué de réaliser que leur héro s'était amouraché d'un être sans cœur comme lui. Mais pour l'instant, personne ne connaissait encore la réelle nature de la relation entre ses deux personnes.

Ce fut donc encore une fois Albus qui les sorti de cette mauvaise situation en brisant le silence. Il expliqua à tous la machination du ministère pour entravé la vie de leur héro et comment la seule solution pour le sortir de se mauvais pas fut qu'il s'offre au vampire comme calice. Il précisa, bien sur, que le jeune homme accepta de plein gré la situation et que contrairement à la rumeur, les vampires ne choisissaient pas leur calice par la contrainte, enfin pas Severus.

Lorsque l'assistance entendit l'histoire du jeune homme, enfin la vraie version, elle fut scandalisé et la démission de Scrimgeour fut immédiatement demandé. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Albus révéla aussi quelques plans du ministère pour asservir diverses communautés magiques, comme les loups-garous qui étaient depuis quelques temps recherché et mis à mort pour leur tare.

Harry comprit alors pourquoi Rémus n'était jamais venu le voir alors qu'il était détenu au ministère et pourquoi ses traits étaient sombres et tirés lorsqu'il l'avait vu l'unique fois avec Severus.

Albus sorti aussi une liste qu'il montra à l'assistance contenant les noms de plusieurs cracmols qui avaient été tué pour purifier la population selon la logique du ministère. Mais pour certain, comme Hermione Granger, le pire fut lorsque le directeur de Poudlard expliqua comment certains jeunes enfants venant du monde moldu virent leur pouvoir bridé totalement pour qu'ils ne connaissent jamais la communauté magique. Cinquante-sept enfants âgés entre deux et dix ans firent les frais de l'arrogance du ministère sans que personne ne puisse rien n'y faire jusqu'à présent.

Pendant que le vieil homme parlait, le ministre voulu s'éclipser sentant qu'il serait plus prudent pour lui de disparaitre, mais ce n'était pas du tout de l'avis de Severus qui avait vu son manège. Il le stupéfia au moment ou il voulu sortir de la pièce et le ligota avec une telle rapidité que personne n'eut le temps de bouger.

En temps normal, s'attaquer au ministre de la sorte était passible d'Azkaban sans procès. Mais au moment présent, c'est une slave d'applaudissement qui retenti dans la pièce. Et l'homme qui avait toujours mieux aimé travailler dans l'ombre du accepté de recevoir les félicitations de la foule.

Finalement, lorsque les deux hommes retournèrent chez eux, c'est une communauté sans ministre, dont le relais serait prit par Albus jusqu'à ce que des élections aient lieux, qui demeura.

Scrimgeour fut enfermé dans une cellule en attendant son procès, qui serait perdu d'avance, dans un endroit identique à celui ou il avait retenu le jeune Potter pendant quelques temps.

* * *

Voilà pour ce court chapitre... Le prochain sera certainement plus long, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de vos idées. Vers quoi je me tourne, qui pourrait devenir le nouveau ministre? Est-ce qu'Albus pourra réparer tous les torts de Scrimgeour? Est-ce que d'autres frasques du ministre seront dévoilés? Bref, que voulez-vous dans le prochain chapitre? C'est à vous de jouer...


	6. Union prise 2 et nouveau ministre?

Merci encore une fois à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire et surtout à ceux qui y participent avec leurs commentaires. C'est toujours très apprécié et ça aide à faire avancer l'histoire.

J'ai pris la décision de poster aux deux semaines maintenant puisque mon horaire à changé, et que j'ai un peu moins de temps à consacré à l'écriture. Mais je ne vous abandonnerai pas pour autant.

Voici le chapitre que plusieurs attendent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… heu… pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations entre hommes, passer votre chemin, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner.

* * *

Arrivé dans leur petit nid douillet, les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement. Enfin ce qu'ils considéraient comme un cirque était terminé. Severus poussa immédiatement Harry à la douche, détestant sentir sur lui l'odeur de toutes les personnes qui ont semblé indispensable de le toucher. Le jeune homme obtempéra sans faire d'histoire, un bonne douche chaude l'aiderait très certainement à décompressé de cette soirée soulante.

Sous l'eau, il repensa à Rémus et son cœur devint gros. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait parlé des actions stupides du ministre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été mis au courant de la situation ? Bien qu'il ne fut pas à se moment dans une situation pour le défendre, il aurait au moins aimé comprendre, ne pas être mit à côté de la situation.

Severus senti le désarroi de son calice mais ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi il était ainsi. Bien qu'il n'avait au début pas voulu déranger l'autre sous l'eau et le mettre mal à l'aise, à un certain moment il ne tint plus et fonça vers la douche ou il trouva son calice recroquevillé sous l'eau et pleurant à chaudes larmes. N'étant pas un habitué de ses situations, Severus se demanda brièvement quoi faire. Et la seule réponse qu'il trouva fut de prendre le jeune homme contre lui. D'un geste de la main il ferma l'eau et sécha son protégé avant de le conduire à la chambre et de s'installé en le gardant prisonnier de ses bras. Harry s'endormi ainsi, dans des bras protecteurs sans avoir dit un seul mot et il remercia mentalement Snape de ne pas l'avoir questionné non plus. Il avait eu bien trop peur de la réaction du dernier s'il venait à apprendre qu'il s'en faisait pour le lycanthrope.

La nuit ne fut pas non plus de tout repos pour le survivant. Il rêva, plutôt cauchemarda à propos de Rémus, revit la mort de son parrain Sirius et revécu quelques moment éprouvant de la guerre comme la mort de Ron ou celle de Ginny. À tout moment le vampire devait le prendre contre lui pour le rassurer et faire cesser ses tourments. Mais à chaque fois, Harry refusait de dire ce qui l'avait perturbé durant son sommeil. Ce n'est que vers le levé du soleil que Severus n'y tint plus et qu'il explosa.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu as passé toute la nuit à tourmenter et jamais je n'ai pu savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour mes rêves, jamais personne n'a été là pour m'aider à ces moments là.

- Mais maintenant que je suis là c'est ma responsabilité de prendre soin de toi.

- Je n'ai pas à être un fardeau.

- Tu n'es pas un fardeau comme tu dis. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance.

- Et puis en quoi vous pourriez changer les choses, je rêve de Sirius que vous haïssiez, je revis la bataille contre Voldemort je revois les morts qui sont tombé autour de moi. Vous ne pouvez rien y changé, on ne peut refaire le passé.

Severus était stupéfait, il ne croyait pas que son compagnon ait été autant affecté par la guerre. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la mort de son parrain, ce futile cabot qu'il haïssait effectivement, mais pour le reste, il resta surprit.

- Ce n'est pas en gardant tout cela pour toi que ça t'aidera, murmura Snape. J'ai connu moi aussi mon lot de mort autour de moi et si je ne m'étais pas confié, je ne sais pas si je serais passé au travers. Et même s'il est vrai que je n'éprouve point d'affection pour ton parrain, je peux comprendre la situation et la peine qui t'habite lorsque tu penses à lui.

Harry resta sans voix, Severus lui parlait doucement et ne lui hurlait pas dessus. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette capacité chez son partenaire, surtout qu'il avait prit plaisir pendant plus de sept ans à le rabaisser.

L'homme profita de se moment de silence pour embrasser tendrement son calice, comme pour lui insufflé une force, lui montrer de quoi il était capable. De combien il maniait aussi bien la puissance que la douceur. Et ce dernier apprécia et répondit avec vélocité au baiser. Si bien qu'après un certain temps, il n'y avait plus que les langues qui dansaient ensemble mais aussi les mains, les doigts qui parcourraient le corps de l'autre sans pudeur.

Leurs verges se touchaient et leurs arrachaient parfois des plaintes de plaisir. Demandant encore plus, toujours plus de plaisir. Et cette fois-ci, lorsque le plus âgé voulu préparer convenablement son calice, ce dernier ouvrit les jambes en signe d'acceptation. Une préparation délicate et tout en tendresse se fit au grand plaisir des deux hommes.

Le moment venu, Snape s'installa contre l'orifice et prit soins de prendre en main le membre tendu de son partenaire avant de s'enfoncer lentement en lui. Tout en masturbant le jeune homme pour lui faire oublier la sensation d'inconfort présente, il patienta en position, attendant que le plus jeune fasse le premier mouvement pour ne pas le blesser, ce qui vint très rapidement lorsque le bassin de l'autre donna quelques coups pour signaler qu'il était assez décontracté maintenant pour poursuivre.

À se moment même, durant cette union, le vampire se sentait pleinement en pouvoir sur son calice et son besoin de contrôle se retrouvait entièrement apaisé. De la façon donc le jeune homme se donnait à lui il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Ce qu'il voyait présentement le comblait totalement et avait tout pour renforcir leur lien faible trop longtemps.

À tout moment Snape pensa à se contrôler. Il n'était pas question qu'il cède à ses pulsions et que ce faisant, il blesse à nouveau le jeune homme. Il n'était pas question qui passe encore une fois un grand laps de temps avant leur prochaine union. Et c'est en ayant tout cela à l'esprit qu'il faisait ses va-et-vient dans le corps offert de l'autre.

Les deux corps étaient en sueur, le plus jeune était parti depuis un temps vers le septième ciel et criait son plaisir sans gène. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'être prit par un autre homme puisse lui apporter autant de sensations plaisantes. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer avoir autant de plaisir, surtout avec un homme pour qui il n'avait jamais conçu qu'une vie sexuelle puisse être possible.

Tandis que leurs corps s'unissaient leurs langues dansaient un ballet amoureux. Des gémissements de satisfaction de part et d'autre se faisaient entendre. Snape accentua graduellement la cadence, frappant à chaque fois le point sensible. Harry se perdait parmi les sensations magnifiques qu'il ressentait. Il gémissait son plaisir, criait son allégresse et suppliait son partenaire de lui en donner encore et encore. Encouragé par les réactions spontanées de son partenaire, Severus y alla de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement. Son côté vampire reprenait le dessus, montrant toujours plus sa supériorité. Ses mouvements étaient maintenant saccadés mais leurs réactions montraient clairement tout le plaisir qu'ils en ressentaient.

Le jeune homme, emporté par le plaisir, finit par se laisser aller à grand jet en hurlant sa jouissance. Lorsque l'aîné senti la contraction de l'anneau de chair contre son membre durci à son maximum, il se laissa aller à son tour dans un gémissement de plaisir. Une fois que tout fut fini, les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément en savourant le plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Et dans cette plénitude, Harry fini par se laisser aller au sommeil après prit soin de nourrir son vampire auparavant.

* * *

Dès le lendemain matin de la sorti de Dumbledore contre Scrimgeour le ministère fut confié temporairement à Amélia Bones le temps que des élections se mirent en place.

Plusieurs personnes furent très content du changement de cap du ministère plusieurs créatures hybrides félicitèrent la grandeur de l'homme qui les délivraient de leur sort déplaisant. Et l'un d'entre eux fut Lucius Malfoy. Bien qu'il fut faible, son côté veela le força à demeurer caché un certain temps par crainte des représailles de Scrimgeour qui trouvait leur attraction trop dangereuse.

Plusieurs furent contents de voir enfin réapparaître l'aristocrate au ministère. Il avait beaucoup d'influence dans le passé sur les décisions prises et contrairement à la rumeur, il n'avait jamais été vraiment du côté de Voldemort, il était plutôt espion pour le compte du ministre, ce ministre même qui l'avait rejeté dès que la chute du mage noir fut annoncé.

Rapidement la question à savoir comment faire en sorte que l'élection future ne tourne pas à la faveur d'un homme qui n'aurait que des idées de grandeur fut étudiée. Certain pensait qu'il serait bon de faire faire un serment au nouveau ministre élu qui le condamnerait dès qu'il agirait mal, d'autre préférait faire passer des tests de capacité à ceux qui désireraient se présenter. Mais à la surprise générale, ce ne fut pas l'opinion du blond.

- Je crois que pour le moment l'idéal serait de choisir nous même une personne compétente pour nous gouverner. Une personne en qui ont pourrait avoir confiance et qu'on sait pouvoir agir en toute sagesse dans un esprit d'altruisme.

Plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient. Jamais dans une démocratie comme la leur un ministre n'avait été nommé sans consulter le peuple avant. Pourquoi devrait-on changer cette politique maintenant et surtout qu'en penserait le dit peuple ?

Mais Lucius poursuivit :

- La personne que nous devrions choisir ne doit pas venir du ministère mais devrait être une personne qui a toujours basé sa vie dans le respect des autres. Et montrer qu'on souhaite un vent de changement, je propose qu'on choisisse un sorcier qui possède une part animal en lui. Pour que les gens comprennent combien il est faux de vouloir chasser ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux.

- Mais c'est scandaleux, s'exclama Percy tout en essayant de noter ce qu'il considérait comme une absurdité. Jamais une créature ne devrait avoir de pouvoir sur des sorciers normaux, jamais une créature ne devrait se retrouvé à la tête d'un empire comme le notre.

- C'est justement à cause des idéaux comme les votre, jeune homme, que les guerres commencent. A cause de ceux qui sont étroit d'esprit. Plusieurs sorciers ne sont pas ce qu'ils en ont l'air et mérite qu'on pense à eux.

- Mais qui voudrait d'une sale bête pour les gouverner ?

- Votre état d'esprit ne représente guère le besoin de changement de se ministère. Mais je propose qu'on passe immédiatement au vote dans cette pièce pour savoir qui serait en faveur de mon idée, déclara Malfoy.

Aussitôt, à la déception la plus totale de Percy Weasley, les huit autres personnes présentes approuvèrent l'idée.

- C'est exactement ce que nous avons besoin présentement, du changement, aussi drastique soit-il, s'exclama Amélia Bones.

- Et ça permettrait aussi au ministère de se réconcilier avec certaines espèces qui ragent à cause des actions passés, dit Kinsley.

- Le but n'est pas de charmer les autres pour les aveugler mais plutôt de prouver au monde que le ministère tient à tous les protéger qui-ce qu'il soit.

- C'est de la folie, continua Percy. Personne ne voudrait être contrôlé par un vampire.

- C'est vrai, mais pour faire en sorte que la communauté accepte tout le monde, même les vampires, il faut commencer quelque part. Et je suis certain qu'en choisissant la bonne personne nous saurons défaire les mythes un à la fois.

- Et j'imagine que vous avez quelqu'un en tête, questionna un représentant du magenmagot.

- Oui, effectivement, je propose Rémus Lupin…

* * *

Comment pensez-vous que les gens réagiront? Et Rémus lui, accepterait-il une telle charge? Quelqu'un d'autre serait-il mieux placé que lui? Qu'en pensera Albus? et Harry?

J'attends toujours vos commentaires et vos suggestions avec impatience.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, merci encore une fois de votre participation à cette fic, votre aide fait grandement avancé l'histoire surtout que bien des fois je dois rebâtir ce que j'avais en tête pour y mettre vos suggestions.

Un merci spécial à brigitte26 de qui j'ai copié directement une partie de sa review dans mon texte. Cette phrase m'a inspiré beaucoup. J'aime bien recevoir votre analyse personnelle, souvent ça m'éclaire aussi sur ma fic.

* * *

- _Et j'imagine que vous avez quelqu'un en tête, questionna un représentant du magenmagot._

- _Oui, effectivement, je propose Rémus Lupin…_

Lorsque le nom fut entendu par les gens présents dans la pièce, un silence se fit. Tous réfléchissaient à vive allure à la suggestion faite par Lucius Malfoy. Serait-ce un bon candidat ? Existerait-il une meilleure personne pour prendre le rôle de ministre ? Et ceux qui le connaissait bien se demandait plus si ce dernier accepterait une si lourde charge.

Mais Lucius poursuivi…

- Rémus est un bon candidat à mon avis puisqu'il a toujours été du bon côté. Il a de bonne valeur, est simple et non poussé vers la gloire. C'est un loup-garou qui n'a jamais usé de son statut pour faire le mal comme Greyback l'a fait. Il ne s'est jamais pavané et selon les dire de mon fils qui l'a eu pour enseignant, il essaie toujours de voir le bien en chaque personne. Je crois donc qu'il mérite sa chance.

- Mais jamais il n'acceptera, lança Kinsley qui s'était battu au côté du lycanthrope durant la guerre.

- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée comment lui faire accepter l'idée, rétorqua le blond. Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser faire sur ce coup là.

- Mais il n'a aucune expérience du ministère, lança Percy avec quelques jurons irrépétables.

- Il suffit qu'il soit bien entouré, qu'il ait une bonne équipe avec lui pour lui montrer comment gérer une si grande tâche.

La discussion continua ainsi durant plusieurs heures. Puis finalement un consensus détermina qu'avant de proposer le poste à Rémus, il fallait mieux avoir une solution de rechange juste au cas où sa réponse serait négative. Ils décidèrent aussi qu'il serait bien de mettre en branle une campagne de sensibilisation à la condition hybride de certains sorciers pour la population pour éviter un débordement lors de la nomination de la personne qui acceptera le poste.

C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain matin, la gazette du Sorcier tirait une édition spéciale incluant un article décrivant la situation autrefois pour les sorciers n'étant plus tout à fait humain et expliquait le désir du ministère de corriger la situation pour eux. Un autre article expliquait aussi pourquoi l'équipe chargé de mettre en branle des élections ne le ferait pas et pourquoi il aurait un nouveau ministre sans y avoir voté auparavant.

Etonnamment, la nouvelle de la gazette ne fit pas jaser négativement les gens. Plusieurs personnes se montrèrent très ouvertes à ce nouveau vent de changement promis. Bien sur, il y aura toujours quelques personnes pour chialer, mais comme dans tout, il y a toujours des mécontent, fallait faire avec. Mais la grande majorité des gens se montrèrent très content et appuyèrent l'équipe ministérielle. Il y eu même plusieurs parchemin de suggestions qui arrivèrent au ministère de gens contents et voulant apporter leur appui à l'idée soumise.

Lucius de son côté devait maintenant mettre son plan à exécution s'il voulait réussir à convaincre le lycanthrope d'accepter le poste de ministre qui lui serait offert. Et sa première destination était Poudlard car il voulait le support du vieux fou directeur pour convaincre Lupin et aussi savoir ou se cachait encore l'homme-loup.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha se soir là, Malfoy se frottait les mains de fierté. Non seulement le directeur avait accepté de lui dire la cachette du loup-garou mais il avait aussi organisé une rencontre entre les deux hommes deux jours plus tard. Tout se déroulait pour l'instant exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Et demain, une visite chez un ami de toujours viendrait. Il aurait donc ainsi l'occasion de parler à son calice pour l'embarqué dans son défi de convaincre le lycanthrope d'accepter. Jamais Harry Potter ne pourrait refuser de l'aider dans sa quête, enfin c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

Mais malheureusement, les choses ne tournent pas toujours comme on les prévoit et c'est ce que Lucius eu le désagrément d'apprendre. Lorsqu'il arriva chez son bon ami Severus, après avoir envoyer un hibou pour le prévenir bien entendu, mais sans attendre de réponse, il eu la surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être invité cette journée là. En effet, Vlad et Alex étaient confortablement installé dans le petit salon à son arrivé.

Et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce qu'il peut être pénible pour le calice d'un vampire jaloux et possessif d'être en la présence d'un être même qu'à moitié veela. C'est pour cette raison que Vlad raffermit immédiatement sa prise sur Alex dès l'arrivé du blond dans la demeure. Le vampire avec son odorat surdéveloppé sentait très bien les phéromones attractives involontaires de l'invité. Même Severus, qui connaissait pourtant très bien son ami et sa condition, eu le réflexe de serrer contre lui son protégé dans la situation présente.

Mais Lucius ne voulait pas mal faire, mais n'étant pas totalement veela, il n'avait pas le contrôle parfait de ses capacités. Il déclenchait ses phéromones au bon vouloir de son état et non exactement au moment ou il le désirait vraiment. C'est pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de quelqu'un avec une magie pure, le même phénomène se révélait et bien souvent sans qu'il s'en rende compte en plus, comme c'était présentement le cas.

Après les salutations d'usages, bien que plus froide que la normale venant des deux vampires, Lucius s'installa à son tour sur un sofa.

- Qu'avait-il de si urgent, demanda sèchement Severus en faisant référence au message qu'il avait reçu.

- Je ne croyais pas que vous aviez des invités, répondit le blond.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Lucius, vas-tu répondre à ma question ?

- Je suis venu pour vous parler d'une idée que le ministère à eu et je crois qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de votre secours pour convaincre la personne impliqué d'accepter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien avoir à faire avec le ministère de la façon dont il nous a traité ces derniers mois ?

- C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de vous deux. Le ministère veut changer certaines choses, entre autre, la façon dont il a traité certaines catégories de sorciers. Un vent de changement va être amené au ministère et pour commencer, le poste de ministre.

- Tant que ce n'est pas un abruti comme Scrimgeour, le changement sera là, rétorqua Harry qui n'aimait pas le blond plus qu'il ne le faut.

- Nous avons pensé choisir une personne qui ne vient pas du ministère mais plutôt une personne qui a toujours basé sa vie dans le respect des autres. Pour montrer qu'on souhaite un vent de changement, nous désirons choisir un sorcier qui possède une part animal en lui. Pour que les gens comprennent combien il est faux de vouloir chasser ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, fit promptement Snape.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas à toi que l'on demandera non plus. Car il faut aussi comprendre que la population n'est pas prête présentement à avoir un vampire à sa tête. Mais qu'en choisissant la bonne personne nous déferons les mythes un à la fois.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir la dedans ?

- Nous avons pensé à Rémus Lupin…

Encore une fois, en prononçant ces mots, le silence se fit autour de Lucius. Pour Severus, c'était comme si une condamnation venait de tomber. Le dernier des maraudeurs comme ministre, c'était de la folie pure et simple. Mais en sentant l'excitation d'Harry dans leur lien, il s'abstint de tous commentaires. Le jeune homme qu'en à lui fut content qu'on pense à son presque parrain pour ce poste. Il était un homme bon et sans malice qui avait toujours été lésé par son statut. Un vent de changement lui serait bénéfique. Mais Harry le connaissait bien, il refuserait immédiatement un poste aussi influant.

- Il n'acceptera jamais, répondit-il.

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici présentement. Il va avoir besoin qu'on le conseille un peu avant de dire oui et je sais très bien que ton opinion, jeune homme, pèsera beaucoup dans la balance.

- Ça c'est uniquement s'il vient m'en parler, ce que je doute fort, dit Harry en repensant qu'on lui avait caché que Scrimgeour voulait exterminer tous les loups-garous.

- Je trouve qu'il ferait un très bon ministre, il allie la gentillesse à beaucoup de doigté. Je crois vraiment qu'il ferait un bon ministre, droit et juste, dit Lucius. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que vous puissiez lui parler et le conseiller.

- Pour ça faudrait qu'il accepte d'en parler avec moi.

- Vous connaissant Potter, je suis convaincu que vous saurez le faire se confier à vous sans problème. Vous avez toujours eu le talent pour vous fourrez dans des situations qui ne vous concernait pas.

- Merci, grogna la-dites personne.

- C'est fou combien tu as déteindu sur lui, Severus, se moqua Lucius en entendant le grognement.

- Merci, mais il n'a jamais eu besoin de moi pour se fourrez dans toutes sortes de situations.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris le principe, vous pouvez arrêter de vous moquer un peu ?

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui. Et comme vous êtes en bonne compagnie, je vous laisse.

Vlad et Alex qui n'avaient pas dit un seul mot depuis arrivé du blond se regardèrent, pas certain que le blond ne soit pas sarcastique dans ses propos. Et après son départ, ils reprirent la conversation exactement là ou ils l'avaient laissé avant l'arrivé de l'aristocrate.

- Harry, tu étais en train de nous expliqué comment tu t'étais senti à la soirée de remise des Ordres de Merlin, fit Alex.

- C'est vrai… donc, plus les gens s'approchaient de moi, plus je me sentais mal et j'avais de la difficulté à respirer. Et à un moment, Severus a posé la main sur moi et ce que j'ai ressenti m'a fait du bien.

- C'est à cause du lien.

- Peut-être, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arrivé, que j'étais en sécurité. Et cette sensation a augmenté lorsque je me suis collé contre lui complètement. Un moment, j'ai eu peur qu'il me repousse, mais il n'en a rien fait. Heureusement, car je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit.

- Le lien te pousse a allé demander ce que tu as besoin et il pousse aussi Severus à te l'apporter. C'est exactement ce qui c'est passé à cette soirée. Te repousser aurait été autant dommageable pour lui que pour toi. C'est pourquoi il n'en a rien fait.

- Mais pourtant, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il puisse démontrer de l'affection en public.

- Il ne le refera peut-être jamais non plus, ce n'est pas son genre, sauf si la situation l'oblige. Ce sera alors le lien qui le pousse à agir ainsi. Dans toutes situations ou il sentira que tu peux passer outre, il restera à certaine distance de toi, c'est dans sa personnalité. Mais en privé, ou lorsque la situation sera trop pénible, il sera un parfait vampire pour toi.

- Et comment saura-t-il s'il doit intervenir ou pas ? Si je saurai résister ou pas ?

- Son instinct lui dictera quoi faire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété pour lui. Il agira toujours pour le meilleur de vous deux. Il n'a pas intérêt à ce faire du mal volontairement en omettant de te rassurer et te protéger.

Harry maintenant rassuré, la conversation dévia sur un sujet plus léger qui durant jusqu'au départ des deux invités. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul, le jeune calice en profita pour remercier son vampire. Il ne l'avait pas fait encore depuis la cérémonie et tenait absolument à lui montrer son appréciation.

- La meilleure façon de me remercier est en me faisant confiance, répondit Snape. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire.

Le jeune homme vira au rouge en se remémorant leurs ébats du matin.

- C'est effectivement une des facettes ou me faire confiance, mais ce n'est pas la seule. Tu verras, on finira par trouver un équilibre parfait.

- Et si je ne réussi pas à être à la hauteur ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Et pour quelles raisons tu ne le serais pas ? J'ai confiance en toi. Tu t'es toujours engagé de tout corps dans ce que tu entreprenais, je ne vois pas ou ça serait différent aujourd'hui. Si tu es sincère dans ta volonté que nous réussissions notre union il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne sois pas à la hauteur, le rassura l'homme.

Sur ses bons mots, il commença à l'embrasser tendrement au début, puis, il y mit beaucoup plus de passion et le jeune homme répondait avec intérêt.

Pendant se temps, au ministère, une équipe cherchait la meilleure façon d'entourer le futur ministre, en espérant que Rémus Lupin accepte. Il fallait absolument trouver des gens qui accepterait de le soutenir sans toutefois rêver de prendre sa place ou que le pouvoir leur monte à la tête. Ce n'était pas une mince tâche, mais en travaillant tous en équipe, ils avaient de meilleures chances de réussite.

Ils devaient aussi dresser la liste des premières choses à faire pour le nouveau ministre, des lois à changer au nouvelles à créer. La liste devait impliquer les changements à faire pour les créatures hybrides comme les loups-garous, les vampires, les veelas, etc… Il était important aussi de prévoir comment réagir à tous ceux qui rejetteraient ces créatures et comment gérer les comportements d'égarement pour éviter la venu d'une nouvelle puissance qui désirerait asservir les autres.

Comme il avait été entendu, le mardi matin Lucius se présenta au bureau du directeur de Poudlard pour y rencontrer Rémus Lupin en compagnie d'Albus. Lorsqu'il arriva, les deux hommes étaient déjà en grande conversation. Immédiatement après les salutations d'usage, le blond entreprit d'expliquer le but de la rencontre.

- Comme vous le savez, présentement il n'y a plus de ministre à la tête du ministère. Une équipe formé de quelques aurors et de membres du magenmagot son présentement à la recherche de la meilleure personne pour remplacer Scrimgeour. Un grand vent de changement est désiré et une reconstruction complète de l'équipe ministérielle est souhaitée.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne ? questionna Lupin.

- Voyez-vous, nous désirons présentement trouver une personne qui ne se gonflera pas la tête au pouvoir, qui saurait regarder chaque sorcier quel qu'il soit sans distinction et qui serait juste et droit.

- Et vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver cette personne ?

- Non, c'est vous cette personne !

Rémus fut tellement surprit des derniers mots de Lucius qu'il en échappa sa tasse de thé sur le sol.

- Moi, bredouilla-t-il.

- Oui, vous. Nous croyons sincèrement que vous êtes le candidat idéal.

- Mais je suis un loup-garou !

- Justement, notre équipe et moi croyons que pour démontrer un vent de changement positif envers la population, rien ne serait mieux que de prendre une personne tiré d'une minorité. Et pour ce qui est de votre aptitude à la justice, vos preuves sont concluantes, autant durant la guerre vous êtes toujours resté du côté de la lumière que durant vos heures de classe durant votre séjour ici. Personne ne pourra s'objecter à ce qu'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix méritant amplement l'Ordre de Merlin soit nommé ministre. Qui plus est, je suis certain que vous aurez déjà plusieurs supporters, entre autre Potter, Granger ou même votre petite amie, Tonk…

- Mais je ne suis rien, je… comment pouvez-vous penser que je sois à la hauteur.

- À cause de votre humilité, vous ne vous laisserez pas enorgueillir par le pouvoir et vous saurez écouter le peuple. Et surtout n'ayez crainte, vous serez bien entouré. Nous vous préparerons une équipe amplement qualifié pour vous soutenir.

- Je…

- Non, ne répondez pas tout de suite, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir comme il faut. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère. Parlez à vos proches, demandez-leur leur avis, vous pourrez vous faire une meilleure idée ensuite.

Puis Lucius se leva et salua les deux hommes avant de repartir. Il avait toujours su parler au gens pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, il souhaitait avoir réussi une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'il eu quitté, Rémus se tourna vers Albus. Rien qu'en voyant son visage, il sut que le vieil homme était non seulement au courant mais en plus entièrement d'accord avec l'aristocrate.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Pour toute les raisons qu'il a mentionné et bien d'autre, vous le savez bien. Depuis que je vous connais il n'y a jamais eu de malice en vous. Pourquoi y aurait-il des changements aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes une bonne personne et pour une fois, on vous le reconnait. Vous devriez en profité, en plus ça vous ferait un bon poste pour quelques années. Ça ne vous ferait pas de tort d'avoir un peu de stabilité.

- Mais les jours de pleine lune, je…

- Pourquoi vous en inquiéter, le peuple comprendra tout comme Tonk le fait pour vous. Ça ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise personne que vous soyez loup-garou. Surtout que vous prenez la potion que Severus vous prépare, alors pourquoi s'en faire.

- Je n'ai donc pas le choix, soupira-t-il.

- Vous avez totalement le choix mon cher, il n'en tient qu'à vous d'accepter ou pas ce poste. Mais comme plusieurs vous le confirmerons, vous êtes un candidat tout à fait qualifié pour cette place.

- Si vous le dites, je vais y réfléchir.

- C'est le mieux qu'il y a à faire.

Rémus prit alors congé du directeur et retourna chez lui, la tête pleine de question. Il se demandait s'il était vraiment qualifié pour le poste, si cette place était réellement pour lui.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, la réponse de Rémus et un peu de temps dans la vie de Severus et Harry...


	8. Chapter 8

Merci encore une fois à tous pour votre support et vos commentaires fort apprécié.

* * *

Tout comme Harry l'avait prévu, Rémus ne vint pas le voir pour lui demander conseil. Au contraire, Lupin décida de rester terrer le temps de prendre sa décision finale. Il voulait être certain que personne ne viendrait influencer sa décision. La seule personne qui le côtoyait était son épouse, Tonk. Mais il ne voulait même pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire sur le sujet. Il voulait être le seul maître de son destin. Son isolement dura plus d'une semaine avant qu'il prenne finalement sa décision.

Pour Harry et Severus, la vie continuait et l'apprentissage aussi. Chaque jour maintenant il se découvrait sous la couette avant la morsure. Mais aussi il arrivait bien souvent qu'il passe de petits moments de tendresse à tout autre moment de la journée. Severus sentait dans le lien que son calice en avait réellement besoin et ça ne le déplaisait pas de le faire non plus.

Maintenant qu'il avait du temps libre, Harry pouvait se retrouvait souvent seul avec lui-même pendant que Severus concoctait des potions ou qu'il était en cours puisque ce dernier enseignait toujours à Poudlard. Harry réalisait maintenant qu'il avait du tuer pour vaincre Voldemort, qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de gens durant cette guerre, même son meilleur ami. Il se culpabilisait énormément de tous ces morts, le plongeant dans une déprime incroyable que Severus ressentait dans le lien. Et à chaque fois, ce dernier laissait ses potions en suspends pour venir prendre contre lui son calice et essayer de le consoler. Même durant les cours qu'il dispensait, il lui arrivait de les abandonner pour courir voir son partenaire.

Mais après deux semaines à rater ses potions parce qu'il les avait laissé en suspend ou a laisser ses étudiants sans surveillance, Snape jugea qu'il était temps de trouver une occupation à son partenaire. Et la meilleure idée qu'il eu fut de lui apprendre convenablement l'art de la concoction des potions sans lui tomber sur la tête.

- Ainsi tu auras quelque chose à faire et tu pourras cesser de te morfondre, avait-il expliqué.

Mais ce ne fut pas la bonne formulation pour Harry qui éclata.

- C'est ça, dit que je te dérange ! Tu n'es pas obligé accourir à chaque fois si c'est si pénible pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser tranquillement dans mon coin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais très bien.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit. Si tu en as marre de moi y'a qu'à le dire tout de suite.

Puis le jeune homme éclata en sanglot. Il pleurait maintenant à chaude larme. Et Severus soupira avant de le prendre encore une fois contre lui. C'était définitif, son calice était en grande dépression et la moindre parole avait un effet néfaste sur lui. Comment gérer la situation ? Il devrait demander de l'aide avant qu'il ne descende encore plus dans sa noirceur. Mais à qui ? Qui pourrait aider Harry pour qui il est et non pour son nom et sa renommé ? La première personne qui vint en tête de Severus le fit grogner. Il n'était pas certain qu'il serait prêt à laisser son calice avec une femme même si s'était pour l'aider. Il sentait déjà la jalousie monter en lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser son calice sombrer encore plus. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il fit venir à lui un parchemin et une plume pour envoyer un message à Miss Granger.

La réponse positive de la jeune femme fut automatique et rapide.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione vint passer du temps à la maison pour changer les idées d'Harry et le faire parler un peu. Mais malgré qu'elle ait lu beaucoup de livre sur le sujet de la dépression, elle n'était pas une personne qualifiée. Elle faisait de son mieux mais visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant car pour aider une personne dépressive, faut que cette personne même veuille bien faire des efforts elle aussi de son côté, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Harry présentement.

Le jeune homme avait plutôt l'air de se complaire dans sa situation. Il ne voulait rien faire, préférait végéter toute la journée et prenait chaque occasion qu'il avait pour se coucher et dormir. Il parlait peu et ne voulait pas le faire non plus. Il agissait comme s'il était totalement normal d'agir ainsi. Il n'acceptait pas de se faire dire qu'il était en dépression, rejetant la faute sur tout ce qui l'entourait ou ce qu'il avait vécu. Critiquant contre les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient fréquemment.

Lorsque Rémus eu vent de l'état d'esprit du jeune homme, il décida de venir lui rendre une petite visite. Bien sur, il du avant débattre encore une fois avec le vampire, mais beaucoup moins que la première fois cette fois-ci. Seulement un échange verbal corsé avait été présent, échange ou Lupin fit valoir le bien être d'Harry pour pouvoir être laissé seul dans la même pièce que lui.

Mais même la visite de son parrain de substitution et l'annonce qu'il avait finalement accepté le poste de ministre ne remit pas le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se contenta de féliciter Lupin brièvement sans plus tout en regardant le mur.

Plus les jours passaient, plus le jeune homme déprimait. Plus rien ne l'intéressait, même le sport sous la couette le laissait ni chaud ni froid. Pour le jeune homme, tout était morne et plate. Sa vie n'était que grisaille et tristesse. Il avait mal intérieurement, mal d'avoir perdu un ami, mal d'avoir du tuer, mal d'avoir vu tant de mort autour de lui. Et malgré tout ce que Severus lui offrait, la vie n'avait plus le même intérêt, il semblait qu'elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu. Mais pour pouvoir mourir, il faudrait avoir le courage de faire le geste, courage qu'il n'avait même pas en lui présentement. Il se contentait de se laisser dépérir.

Hermione donna un jour l'idée à Severus de verser discrètement une potion d'allégresse dans le jus d'Harry le matin. Au moins pour lui donner un petit boost pour se sortir de son état. Elle savait qu'il fallait faire très attention avec se genre de produit car il était facile de devenir dépendant. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait agir pour le bien être de son ami. C'est ainsi qu'après plus de cinq semaines de déprime profonde, le jeune homme recommença à retrouver le sourire.

Il apprit alors enfin que durant son moment sombre, Rémus avait été nommé ministre devant la population. Qu'il n'y avait presque pas eu de scandale à part quelques extrémistes. Que les premiers changements du nouveau ministère furent de ramener les créatures hybrides au même rang que les autres sorciers. Que le procès de Scrimgeour fut automatique et qu'il fut soumis au baisé des détraqueurs immédiatement. Et qu'une nouvelle cérémonie des Ordres de Merlin aurait lieu, cette fois en toute justice.

Rémus se débrouillait drôlement bien dans son nouveau rôle et personne ne critiquait le fait qu'il devait s'absenter une fois par mois au moment de la pleine lune. Il avait une bonne équipe qui le soutenait très bien et qui lui apportait le support tant moral que législatif désiré pour son poste.

Harry quant à lui avait finalement accepté l'idée de Severus et apprendre convenablement à faire des potions, mais en ayant comme unique objectif de réussir un jour à faire la potion tue-loup de Rémus. Et qui sait, peut-être un jour l'améliorer. Mais bien sur, il devait reprendre la base, le début de l'enseignement si un jour il voulait parvenir à ses fins. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble dans le sous-sol de Severus à la préparation de concoctions diverses.

Mais un beau matin, les effluves de toutes ses potions donna la nausée à Harry, ainsi que le matin suivant et l'autre d'après. C'est évidemment Severus qui remarqua le premier ce changement chez son compagnon. Et une grande vague d'allégresse le submergea aussitôt. C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent, la journée même que la nouvelle remise des Ordres de Merlin avait lieu, qu'Harry était enceint.

C'est avec une grande joie que le couple annonça la nouvelle le soir même à la cérémonie. Hermione fut toute excité de l'apprendre. Rémus et Albus le félicitèrent longuement, Tonk le serra contre elle. Monsieur et Madame Weasley leur offrit leur aide. Bref, personne n'était indifférent à la nouvelle.

Severus était tellement content. Bien qu'il fût un homme ne montrant guère ses émotions habituellement, cette fois-ci, la joie était inscrite sur son visage. Peu de gens avait eu la chance de le voir sourire et il causa un choc à plusieurs lors de la remise des Ordres de Merlin en s'affichant aussi joyeux. Non seulement son calice et lui recevait l'Ordre, mais il allait être père et c'était le plus important pour lui. Il avait hâte d'avoir un enfant à lui, un poupon à prendre dans ses bras, à cajoler à tout moment de la journée.

Mais être enceint apporte parfois des contraintes, et l'une d'elles fut que le jeune homme ne pouvait plus s'exposé aux effluves de potion pour le bien être de l'enfant. Il du donc même en suspend son projet pour quelques mois.

Une autre contrainte fut hormonale et cette fois, pas question de régler le problème par les potions. Donc les sautes d'humeur devinrent monnaie courante pour le jeune homme. Il allait du rire aux larmes sans avertissement au grand désespoir de Severus qui n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Les nausées n'aidaient guère le jeune homme, qui maugréait dès qu'il devait s'abstenir de manger quelque chose.

Il y avait aussi ses petites rages, ces gouts particuliers qui surviennent lors d'une grossesse. Et pour Harry c'était l'envie de fraise et chocolat. Et comme ce n'était pas la saison des fraises, Severus devait faire des pieds et des mains pour en trouver et bien souvent, le petit panier lui coutait une fortune. Mais rien n'était trop beau pour l'homme qui portait son enfant.

Harry commençait maintenant à avoir un petit ventre qui voulait sortir et Severus faisait une fixation sur la vie qui commençait à prendre vie dans son compagnon. Il parlait souvent à ce petit être donc il était impatient de voir et caressait le ventre de son partenaire sans cesse. Il voulait déjà établir un lien avec son fils ou sa fille et il prenait tous les moyens qu'il trouvait bon pour y parvenir.

Une jolie petite routine était en train de s'installer entre les deux hommes, une routine ou Severus devait souvent marcher sur des œufs pour ne pas créer de saute d'humeur de son partenaire, mais il y arrivait pas trop mal. L'homme commençait assez bien à connaitre l'autre pour savoir comment si prendre avec lui, et de toute façon, rien de mieux à son avis que les réconciliations sous la couette. Surtout que pour Harry, avec les hormones dérangées, le sexe devenait particulièrement intéressant pendant la grossesse.

Mais dans tout cela, Harry restait Harry, voulant toujours tout faire rapidement, par lui-même, tellement qu'il en devenait maladroit. Il était très fréquent qu'il renverse son verre ou perde l'équilibre. Ce qui le faisait rager au plus au point. Tellement qu'il en pleurait souvent, parfois simplement pour un jus renverser.

Mais à un certain moment, les larmes restèrent pour longtemps. En effet, après une chute dans l'escalier, Harry commença à avoir de grosse douleur dans le ventre. Il du donc consulter à Ste-Mangouste un spécialiste des grossesses mâles. Ils y apprirent que ses grossesses étaient très à risque. Qu'il fallait mettre plein de précaution autour du porteur, pour amenuiser les risques de perte. Et la chute dans l'escalier du jeune homme avait justement causé la perte de l'enfant qu'il portait depuis près de quatre mois maintenant. Il venait de perdre ce petit être qu'il avait seulement commencé à sentir bouger depuis peu.

Bonjour et merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos suggestions. C'est toujours très plaisant de vous lire.

La perte d'un enfant à naitre ne se fait certainement pas dans la joie et Harry retomba dans une dépression profonde par la suite. Il se culpabilisait énormément d'avoir perdu l'enfant, d'avoir enlevé une joie à son partenaire. Même si Severus lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, il savait bien que l'homme était tout aussi triste que lui. Quelque soit les mots que lui disait Severus, Harry sentait au plus profond de lui, la déception de l'autre homme de ne pas avoir eu l'enfant dont il rêvait.

Ils eurent droit à la visite de Vlad et Alex, ce dernier expliquant au plus jeune qu'il ne pouvait pas porter d'enfant et comment ils vivaient la situation tous les deux. Ils avaient bien essayé un bon nombre de fois, mais avec chaque fois le même résultat, Alex faisait une fausse-couche. Son corps ne s'était jamais adapté à porter un enfant. Maintenant, il prenait soin de ceux des autres lorsqu'ils en avaient la chance, c'était le mieux qu'ils puissent faire. Mais encore une fois, cela n'aida pas Harry, qui ne voulait pas des enfants des autres, mais qui voulait le sien. Il voulait apporter à un enfant la famille qu'il n'avait pas eu.

Hermione essaya bien aussi de consoler son ami. Elle lui donna tous les mots de réconfort qu'elle connaissait, mais toujours sans succès non plus. Ce fut Rémus qui eut le plus de succès auprès du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua combien c'était lourd avec sa situation de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Lui et Tonk auraient bien voulu en avoir, mais c'était impossible. Rémus était infertile. Et côté adoption, qui voudrait qu'un loup-garou devienne père ? Il fallait faire avec la situation tout simplement.

Les jours passèrent et tranquillement, Harry reprit sa routine, faisant des potions pour s'occuper l'esprit un peu. Il travaillait sans cesse, même un peu trop au gout de Severus qui aurait bien aimé faire autre chose parfois, comme câliner son compagnon plus souvent. Mais Harry avait un objectif et pour lui, il n'était pas question de dévier. Il voulait à tout prix améliorer la potion tue-loup pour Rémus. Et pour le jeune homme, c'était la meilleure façon d'oublier sa peine.

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grand pas, Severus enseignait toujours à Poudlard, Harry était toujours dans le laboratoire. C'était ainsi que ce passait les jours depuis quelques temps. Mais pour les vacances, Severus avait décidé que les choses changeraient. Il n'était pas question que son compagnons s'enferme ainsi durant les jours de congé. C'est pourquoi, il demanda à Lucius si s'était possible d'emprunter son chalet à la montagne pour quelques jours. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le nord ou il était possible de faire du ski le temps des fêtes.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait pas voulu accepter une invitation pour célébrer Noël avec leurs amis. Il avait choisi de se retrouver seul tous les deux et ils étaient bien avec ce choix. Harry avait toujours besoin de solitude et ce n'était pas Severus qui allait s'en plaindre, surtout s'il était avec son partenaire. Faire du ski et se retrouver devant le feu pour l'après-ski étaient tout ce donc Severus avait besoin pour l'instant. Et il s'avait comment occuper les moments de silence qui viendrait, il avait de nombreuses choses à dire à son calice.

Cette pause fut bénéfique au deux hommes, surtout au plus jeune des deux. Le calme et la sérénité de l'endroit l'aida au plus haut point à se détendre, à voir la vie avec un peu plus d'optimisme, à mettre derrière lui les événements sombres des derniers temps.

Les deux hommes en profitèrent pour se redécouvrir, pour apprendre encore mieux à se connaitre et pour discuter ensemble. Severus rassura Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait sur l'importance que ce dernier avait pour lui et non seulement pour le nourrir. Il lui expliqua combien il était heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à ses cotés pour rompre la solitude, quelqu'un qui n'était pas superficiel mais au contraire, qui était vrai. Un compagnon qui malgré son pouvoir ne se plaisait pas en lui, qui rêvait d'autre chose que la renommé.

Severus expliqua aussi à son partenaire les raisons qui l'avait fait accepter la demande de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour sauver le jeune homme de sa position fâcheuse. Mais bien parce qu'il estimait que ce dernier pourrait parfaitement comprendre et accepter son état. Parce qu'il était ouvert d'esprit et parce qu'il savait qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas en sa compagnie. Il savait le jeune homme fougueux et savait que ça se refléterait bien autant dans la vie de tous les jours qu'au lit. Il savait aussi son partenaire déterminé, donc près à tous pour que la relation réussisse.

Harry apprécia de savoir qu'il n'était pas seulement que de la nourriture et qu'il avait une autre importance, ça lui remonta le moral. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait vivre uniquement pour nourrir l'autre. Avoir un autre but était motivant et rassurant.

Le calme lui fit tellement de bien, que rendu au jour de l'an, les nausées lui revinrent, annonçant une nouvelle grossesse. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry se promis qu'il ferait beaucoup plus attention. Il n'était pas question pour lui de perdre une deuxième fois un enfant à naître.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre… J'ai énormément besoin de vos suggestions pour poursuivre cette fic… Les idées me manquent et sans vous, la fin de la fic approche.


End file.
